


Your Heart’s in the Right Place (And So are the Furnishings)

by Doctoring



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man/Deadpool - Joe Kelly (Comics)
Genre: DIY roommate, Desperate times call for desperate measures, Friends to Lovers, Home Improvement, IKEA, M/M, Martha Stewart powers, Roommates to lovers, Spideypool Big Bang 2019, but still not really a slow burn, confirmed: bitches love hazelnut, get your act together Peter!, this fic's tension made my beta as angry as Wade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:54:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 25,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22633042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctoring/pseuds/Doctoring
Summary: I mean, friends to lovers is one thing, but roommate to lovers has that whole efficiency appeal to it.Peter is thinking about moving when his lease is up. Wade makes it his mission to convince Peter to move in with him. However, there’s a lot of home makeover (and flirting) he needs to do first before his crush will even consider it.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Comments: 55
Kudos: 442
Collections: Isn't it Bromantic?, Spideypool Big Bang - The 2019 Collection





	1. Headcanon Date and Living Quarters

**Author's Note:**

> A thank you to my beta, [Jen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yenyen/pseuds/Jennicide), who put up with all my jank grammar and Peter's inability to _just move in with the man already, like seriously, just be with Wade already you daft pain in the rear!_  
>  And a thank you to my BB artist, [Moemai](https://www.moemai.fr/post/190735356135/hello-there-i-had-the-plesure-to-work-on-with), who made the banner and the beautiful piece you'll see in Chapter 3.
> 
> Enjoy!!

“I brought sustenance!” Wade shouts as Peter opens the door. He barrels into the room, rambling about the line at check-out.

As he drops the items on the limited counter space of the kitchenette, Peter asks, “Did you seriously only buy ice cream?”

Wade spins around, to-go bag in hand. “And cheese quesadillas!”

Peter rolls his eyes, and gets the ‘living quadrant,’ as he calls this corner of his studio apartment, ready for a night of food and boring documentary homework. Peter has one last film to watch, one regarding the dairy industry. He complained about it during patrol one night, and Wade suggested they watch it together, he even offered to provide the food.

“I’m only here because of the sheer irony of eating dairy products while watching scientists try to convince me it’s wrong.”

_That’s a lie. You’re here because you’re practically in love with Peter and want this to be like a date._

Peter, meanwhile, seems oblivious to all of this, just casually nibbling on one of the quesadillas while jotting down facts in his notebook, occasionally doodling in the margins. Wade soon finds himself completely lost as to what the documentary is trying to say. He is too busy observing Peter, who is on the edge of the futon, leaning over so he can write in his notebook on the coffee table.

Soon, Peter sits up, straightens out his back, and then leans back against the futon. His notes are abandoned on the table, and he is now holding one of the cartons of ice cream in his lap. Wade works his arm around Peter’s shoulders, wondering if this will be one of the many times Peter just brushes him off. Instead, Peter brings his feet up onto the futon, curling closer to Wade.

_SUCCESS!! THIS IS TOTALLY GOING TO COUNT AS A DATE IN MY HEADCANON!!_

After the movie, Wade excuses himself to the bathroom. When he comes back out, he almost runs into Peter who’s rifling through schoolwork on his desk. Wade squeezes around him, trying not to fall on the futon on the other side, already laid out as a bed for the night.

Peter scoots closer to his desk, muttering out the usual apology for his apartment being so cramped and tiny.

“At least it’s clean,” comes Wade’s customary reply, in mockery of his own apartment. It is far bigger, roughly four times as much, and has a full kitchen that Peter would be jealous of if Wade did a better job of keeping it tidy.

Their apartment banter usually ends there, or with a bit more of playing the dozens, so Wade is caught off guard when Peter says, “Yeah, I’m starting to really hate it here. Been looking for a new place, but I just don’t have time to go around and tour with my class schedule and the whole Spider-Man gig.”

“I get that,” Wade nods, trying to appear casual but the cogs are already turning. “So, uh… what kinda place you looking for?”

Wade listens intently for the first time in a long time, hoping to find ways to make his own apartment fit what Peter is looking for.

Then Wade starts thinking, he wants to spend more time with Peter and become more than friends.

_What if Peter rooms with me, becoming more than roomies should be easier than becoming more than friends, right? Right? I mean, you’re already all domestic and shit, living together, and whatnot._

That is barely enough logic for Wade to deem it _absolutely necessary_ that Peter move in with him.

_I mean, friends to lovers is one thing, but roommate to lovers has that whole efficiency appeal to it._

Later, while out on patrol, he discovers that Peter is back to thinking about renewing his lease, at least short term, since he’s still struggling to find time to go apartment shopping.

“I mean, I found one place, took me a month to go check it out, but I felt like I was being catfished.”

Deadpool laughs. “Seriously? Catfished by the apartment?”

“Yeah, man! There were no busted windows or trash in any of those pictures online. And even if it was in good shape otherwise, it’s barely bigger than my place now. Just has a designated bedroom area instead of my current studio layout.”

“So… you’re just going to stay put?”

Spider-Man shrugs. “I mean, I might have to. I’ve only got six months left to find a place.”

_Six months._

_Six months to get my apartment Peter-approved so he can move in and make out with me._

_I got this! I just bought paper towels, so I’m doing good already!_

Wade still thinks that he can make his apartment fit all of Peter’s needs. He hopes so at least because he wants Peter closer. They’re not exactly dating, as in no one has said anything to confirm it or officiate it or however it’s done in this universe, but they kinda act like they are.

They hang out a lot, as civilians and as heroes (or hero and merc), so maybe they’re just friends. Maybe not.

They have kissed a few times.

_Nine times! I’ve been counting! One more until we hit that double-digit mark!_

But it’s only five if you don’t count the number of times Peter has pushed him off in anger.

_Yeah, fine, it’s five, whatever._

But Wade doesn’t want to be _just_ friends. He also doesn’t want to say anything in case it scares him off.

_We’ve barely gotten past chaste pecks. I don’t want to freak him out before I get tongue, but I’m kinda getting impatient._

Wade goes home that night, turning on the lights, and looks around at his own residence, comparing it to Peter’s list of apartment requirements.

Wade’s place is actually a lot closer to Peter’s college, and with the location and set-up, he can sneak in as Spider-Man undetected. But the apartment itself leaves something, well, lots of things to be desired.

Wade’s got space, plenty of it. Perhaps too much of it with how he lives. He’s used to roughing it so there isn’t much here. It’s just a place to watch tv, shower, and sleep on the couch.

_It HAS to be the couch!_

He can’t stand his mattress anymore, not with how it sags in the middle, is covered in stains, and has a few holes in it from practicing with his katanas. The condition of the other items in the apartment isn't as bad, but none of that is going to win Peter over anytime soon.

There is a second bedroom that merely houses mementos from his _former life_ as he calls it, and a few weapons he only uses on special occasions. He figures that once it is cleaned out, Peter can move in there.

He would have asked Peter to move in while they were on patrol that night, but he needs to make it more suitable for the neighborhood hero who’s still in college. Right now, it’s barely suitable for a mercenary who doesn’t give a crap about his own living conditions. Even if he really sells the good points it currently has, he knows Peter will not agree to move in, not after what he said the last time he was there.

\- - - - - - -

Deadpool has gotten severely injured and can’t go home by himself, so it is up to Spider-Man to carry him home.

Once there, Peter tries to get a wet towel for Wade but finds that none of the lights in the bathroom work. When he complains, Wade simply shrugs saying, “Soap still works in the dark, though, getting out of the shower at night is like participating in the X-Games in your tub.”

Peter continues to look around at the poor condition of Wade’s apartment. Shaking his head slowly, he quietly tells Wade, “You need to do better. You owe that much to yourself.”

Wade only rolls his eyes and looks down at the stumps of his legs, wondering how long they’ll take to regrow this time.

Peter places a hand under his chin, lifting it up gently. “I’m serious, Wade. You deserve better.”

\- - - - - - -

Wade is currently thinking about Peter’s apartment situation as he swipes a hand through the dust and grime on his kitchen counter.

_I don’t deserve better, but I_ want _better._

_I want_ you _._

_Here._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Banner created by the wonderful [Moemai](https://www.moemai.fr/).


	2. With No Thanks to Management

Wade spends the next day trying to fix up his apartment. He sweeps it out as best as he can. He takes out the trash, _all_ of the trash, making several trips to do so. Then he realizes he has made a mess in the process and will have to sweep again.

Once done, he dusts off the kitchen counters, spending extra time to scrub at the grime he let build up around the stove. He even gets rid of all the cobwebs in the corners, slowly working his way to the bedrooms. When he goes back to the kitchen, he notices piles of dust, debris, and dirty paper towels on the floor, recalling the insufficient way he cleaned the counters earlier.

“For fuck’s sake!” Wade groans, attempting to kick at the dusty wadded up burger wrapper now on the floor. “When will it end!?”

Once Wade manages to get the place as free of trash and dust as he can with his limited supplies, he goes to the store. Picking up a bucket and a sponge is not that hard but when he gets to the lightbulbs, he whines loudly for all to hear.

Wade wanted to get the fancy lights, the really bright ones that are better for your eyes and the environment and last for 10 years.

“But this price! And all these different sizes!?” Wade thumps his head against the shelf of lightbulbs a few times before snatching up a few of the pricier boxes. “It’s for Petey.”

After Wade runs around the apartment with the new bulbs, trying to get just enough light in all of the rooms, he is finally able to see the condition of his walls. He figures it is bad, but he hasn’t realized just how bad until now. Wade then spends time trying to scrub off all the dried blood, especially in the bathroom, but soon gives up.

“I’ll just say it’s some kind of modern art wallpaper. It’s _supposed_ to be abstract like that.”

Wade then spends the next hour rigging up a few weapon racks for himself, some safely tucked away, and some to put his babies on display. He saves his kitchen table for last, since that’s where he keeps his most frequently used weapons. He clears it of all items, wipes it down, and places his hardware back on the table, but this time in a more organized fashion rather than the pile it was once in.

Once the last gun is placed on the table, then shifted over just a bit to line up with the other guns, Wade takes a step back and examines the apartment from where he stands. He feels accomplished enough to brag to Peter about it, maybe even invite him over and see how he reacts. But as he tries to shut the door to the spare bedroom, it gets stuck just outside of the doorframe.

This door is not the right size, so it doesn’t lay against the hinges correctly. It has been a problem since Wade first moved in though he hasn’t paid it much mind until now. Also, part of the paneling is ripped from practicing his superhero kicks.

Because he has kept the door open for the past year, he’s forgotten about these issues. But now that he’s trying to appeal to Peter, he finally cares about them.

Wade goes down to the first floor to talk to management about his door.

“That’s just normal wear and tear.”

“No. You don’t understand. The door is completely fucked.”

Management just shakes their head. “Anything that happens to the apartment is on you.”

“But the door is too big for the frame. That’s not something I _can do_ that would make it my responsi-”

“Still not our problem.”

Wade slams his hands down on the counter, clearly frustrated, but management just continues.

“If you want a better fitting door, you have to get it yourself.”

Wade starts to storm off but then sees a simple wooden door open and someone walking from behind it with a mop.

“Oh ho ho. Sure, I’ll get one myself.”

After Wade retrieves a screwdriver from upstairs, he goes back to that storage door and removes it from the frame. It takes some finagling, but Wade manages to bring it upstairs and replaces the spare bedroom door with it.

“Perfect. Fit! You can’t. Even tell. It was…” Wade grunts out each syllable as he tries to remove the ‘storage closet’ sign from the door with a knife and finally manages it. “A mop closet door!”

Wade looks at the surface, a long rectangle patch of darker wood near the top, where the door is not sun-faded like the rest of it. There are now also several deep scratches in the wood from his knife.

“That’s just normal wear and tear,” he says before going back downstairs and leaning his old door up against the storage closet. He even drops the sign on the floor in front of it.

Before he can make it all the way up to his apartment, Wade receives a text.

 _Petey:_ Got another film to watch. One hour. On Ramen.

Peter sends a follow up text about it just being a bonus assignment, so he really doesn’t want to do it, but Wade ignores it. Nothing about these texts are an invite to come over, but Wade is already walking back down the stairs, heading straight for Peter’s apartment.

Once there, Wade notices something off about Peter’s desk. It appears to be webbed to the wall behind it.

“What’s this? Woke up in the middle of the night and thought your desk was attacking you?”

Peter rolls his eyes then sighs heavily. “No. The drawer got stuck, and when I tried to yank it out, I accidently ended up ripping the entire side of the desk off.”

Wade can’t help how hard he is laughing. “So, you broke your desk and webbed it back together?”

“Yeah, I tried to at least. It’s mostly just propped up right now. The web is doing the bare minimum so, please, don’t touch it.”

Wade stays still for three whole seconds before lunging forward and laying a hand on the desk. The side of it buckles in, the front of the drawer pops out, and the whole thing comes sliding down towards Wade, covering his foot with all of Peter’s schoolwork that was once neatly stacked.

“WADE! SERIOUSLY!?”

Peter goes over to the remains of his desk and tries webbing it back together as Wade picks up Peter’s schoolwork, laughing the whole time. Peter gets it almost stable, but there’s still a bit of wobble to it when he places his hands on top. So, when Wade gives him back his notebooks and papers, Peter just sits them on the ground.

“I officially don’t trust that thing anymore. C’mon now, we have a documentary to get through.”

As Peter starts the film, he continues to complain about the desk. “It’s hard enough to look around for a new place to live but having to deal with issues where you’re currently living is no help either.”

“Tell me about it. Management gave me such a field day about my bedroom door that needed to be replaced.”

Peter shakes his head sympathetically.

“So, you getting a new desk?”

“Nah, not yet. I mean, with this apartment; I don’t really have much choice on where to put the furniture.” Peter gestures to the room around them. “I’ll just wait until I’m in my new place, then I won’t have to sit at a desk that’s shoved into a dark corner. I can put it right in front of a window.”

“So you want a desk with a view?”

“Not a view. Just light. View’s optional. I just want to be able to work outside of that stupid, crowded library and without having to use a lamp day and night.”

Wade nods slowly. “Ah. Makes sense.”

Peter continues to complain about the library until something happens in the documentary and he has to take notes. Wade just sits there staring at the screen while keeping an arm around Peter’s shoulder. Though this documentary on ramen is more entertaining than that one on the dairy industry, Wade still finds himself distracted. He has an idea for one last thing he can do to make his place Peter-approved.

As soon as Wade makes it home, he clears the kitchen table of all weapons, spending close to 30 minutes running around trying to find new places to stash them all. Once done, he shoves the table towards the double window.

“There’s your natural light… good thing you didn’t want much in terms of a view.” Wade looks out the window, seeing only the top of the building across the alleyway, one that he’s jumped from several times trying to reach the fire escape stairs outside his own apartment.

Next, Wade drags the standing lamp from the living room into the kitchen, wedging it next to the table. “And there’s your lamp for your late-night study sessions that will hopefully turn into late-night make out with Wade sessions.”

Wade claps his hands together and rubs them briefly, excited to see Peter’s reaction to his apartment makeover.

The next night, Wade tries to convince Peter to come over and watch TV with him. Peter claims he has too much homework and that Wade’s apartment is tiptoeing the line of being condemned.

“We both know you’re not doing homework; you’re watching TV. And besides, I fixed up the place!”

“Fixed up as in-”

“It’s a normal place to reside, including lights in the bathroom!”

Peter takes a minute to respond, causing Wade to check to see if the call got dropped.

With a sigh, Peter says, “I’ll be over soon.”

As soon as Wade opens the door for Peter, he stands back and motions towards the room slowly.

Peter looks pleasantly surprised. He walks leisurely into the room, looking around, before turning back at Wade, grinning. “Glad to see you’re doing better for yourself.”

Before Wade can say anything, he sees Peter trying to sit on the wrong side of the couch. Wade rushes over and sits before he can, forcing Peter to scoot further down. Wade moves closer to him, away from the arm of the couch that has a loose spring, one that likes to stab you in the side.

They find a Columbo marathon on TV and decide to watch that given Wade’s excitement over it. As one episode ends, Peter mentions that he should probably head out since he has a major presentation to work on and he barely understands the topic.

Wade casually points to the dining area, with the cleared off table. “Well, whenever you need to study, you can sit there.”

Peter stares at the table for a moment, head tilted, before turning to Wade. “Where are all your guns!?”

“Put up.”

“Put up?”

Wade shrugs. “Was cleaning and realized my dining room table should be used for eating… or studying if you need it. It isn’t meant to store my weapons.”

“I see… so, what brought all this on? The cleaning and gun removal and everything?”

Wade rubs the back of his neck, debating on whether or not to be completely honest about wanting Peter to move in. “I thought about what you said, and I do want to do better for myself so-”

“That’s awesome! I’m really glad to hear that!”

Wade looks away, hoping he’s not blushing. “I know it’s not much, but-” Wade stops talking when he feels Peter put a hand on his cheek.

“Your heart’s in the right place. Seeing the strides you’re making so far is good and-” Peter checks his phone as it buzzes. “Sorry… I have to go study at the library.”

Wade tries to point out the table again, but Peter’s phone buzzes once more, causing him to look away. Peter starts texting furiously, mumbling about how his group members don’t bother to read messages.

“If I say I’m on my way, then I’m on my way, geez.”

With a rushed goodbye, Peter leaves.

Wade tries to convince himself that Peter _had_ to leave, rather than stay with him to do his work, just because the assignment is group work. But Peter doesn’t stop by again for another two weeks.


	3. Good Night Kiss

When Peter does stop by Wade’s place again, it’s because Wade drags him there, almost literally.

Peter has pulled an all-nighter the night prior because of an onslaught of schoolwork all due at the same time. He’s done this before, quite a few times in fact, but never has he tried to go out on patrol the following night.

Because he is closing in on 48 hours without sleep, Peter isn’t as responsive as he should be. While trying to stop a would-be mugger, Peter gets hurt. They don’t know if he rolls or sprains his ankle, but either way, he can’t stand on that foot without pain.

This occurs in an alleyway just a little over two blocks down from Wade’s apartment. He figures that will have to do, instead of attempting to trek all the way back to Peter’s apartment without anyone spotting Deadpool assisting a hurt Spider-Man. After about three steps of Wade practically holding up Peter, he suggests, “How about I give you a spideyback ride so you’re not on that foot at all?”

Wade half-expects a fight and is preparing to argue with him, already pointing a finger at him as sternly as possible, but Peter just nods his head and lets his arms fall to his sides.

_Shit. The Spidey must be really fucking tired to comply like that._

After only a block of walking, Wade feels Peter go limp, his arms now dangling in front of Wade instead of wrapped together across his chest. Wade chuckles to himself as he feels Peter’s head bounce with his steps, rubbing up against his neck and shoulder where it rests. By the time Wade is climbing the stairs towards his apartment, he can hear Peter sleep-breathing.

Once inside, he lays Peter down on his couch. He carefully removes Spider-Man’s mask before his own. Once both masks are haphazardly tossed on the table, Wade looks back at Peter, frowning at what he sees.

_God, I feel so bad for the boy. Maybe I should have just taken him all the way home._

The couch isn’t as bad as the bed, but you definitely sink into it, which Peter has already done. Plus, there is that evil, vindictive spring on the right/left side. Wade is currently trying to cover it with long strips of duct tape after shifting Peter’s feet to one side, hoping he won’t kick the spring in his sleep. Once done, Wade grabs a bunch of clean laundry, balling it up inside a few hoodies in an attempt to make a pillow for Peter. As he’s placing the bulging hoodie under Peter’s head, he wakes up. He twists the top of his body until he’s facing Wade, staring straight at him.

“Shit. Sorry about-”

Wade’s apologizing gets cut short when Peter reaches up and puts a hand on the side of Wade’s face, cupping his jaw. Wade freezes for a moment until Peter pulls his head down towards him. Peter gives him a lingering kiss, but Wade struggles to react. He sits there in shock, Peter never having initiated a kissed before, as Peter moves one hand slowly down the side of Wade’s face and neck before gripping his shoulder.

  
  


Peter then rolls back over away from Wade, clutching the makeshift pillow with both arms. As he tries to burrow his face into the hoodie, Peter makes a soft sound that tugs at Wade’s heart. Wade watches him for a moment, planning to stay there until he falls asleep again. It doesn’t take long for Wade to hear Peter sleep-breathing.

_Dude really needs to shop pushing himself so hard. His body is gonna give out_.

Wade considers Peter’s current sleeping accommodations and realizes he’s not quite ready to ask Peter to move in. He rifles through a drawer on the side table until he finds an orange crayon and a napkin. He quickly scrawls a note to himself on the napkin.

GET PILLOWS & BLANKETS

He leaves the note on the coffee table before sitting on the floor. He leans up against the couch, letting sleep consume him as well.

When he finally wakes up, it’s to Peter trying to stand up from the couch.

“Sorry. Didn’t mean to wake you.”

Wade waves the apology off with a hand before saying, “Sorry for the accommodations.”

He sees the note he wrote last night and suddenly thinks just pillows and blankets might not be enough. “I think I might get a better couch soon.”

“Oh?”

He stands and pops his spine. “Yeah, this one has been hell on my back recently anyways.”

Wade does not like the sympathetic look Peter is giving him. “Your heart’s in the right place but maybe you should save up for a bed, a designated place to sleep. You deserve that at least after saving the city.”

Wade scoffs and hands Peter back his mask.

“You don’t think of yourself as a hero, but you are.”

Deadpool decides to ignore that last part.

_I mean, he is just buttering me up, obviously._

But that middle part, that part of having a designated place to sleep, that sticks with him.

_That sounds good and all, but only if he means a designated place for_ him _to sleep as well._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Artwork created by my BB partner, [Moemai](https://www.moemai.fr/).
> 
> You can see the [original artwork here](https://www.moemai.fr/post/190735356135/hello-there-i-had-the-plesure-to-work-on-with).


	4. Home Makeover: Blood Money Edition

Deadpool takes a case overseas to help a foreign government stop a guerrilla army that is using local kidnapped children to fight and die for them. The politics of the entire situation rub him the wrong way, both sides being immoral.

_But using kids as meat shields? No. They are going to be their own meat shields now!_

And Wade is going to be paid handsomely for it. On the plane ride there, he can only think about saving the kids. But on the plane ride back, he is mentally trying to trek through years of conversation to figure out what Peter might like in terms of making Wade’s apartment a home.

As soon as he returns, he puts his weapons away, believing that Peter will be happy to see him taking his advice on putting things back where they belong. After a quick shower, he sits on his couch and sees the note he wrote two nights before he left.

“Get pillows and blankets. Right, no time to sit.” He stands quickly and heads straight towards the door. “It’s time to shop, bitches!”

He gets some pillows and a throw blanket for the couch. He looks at new couches for what seems like hours, trying to imagine napping on them, Peter napping on them, and eventually both of them cuddling on the couch. Ultimately, he can’t decide which one to get, unsure of what will best suit Peter. A bit frustrated, he ends up getting more pillows and blankets, hoping he can drown the ugly, sagging couch in newer, softer fabrics.

Before he can check out, he passes by the kitchen section, signs with ‘SALE’ written in red font posted everywhere. He instantly recalls how much peter hates his own small kitchen nook, how it’s ‘insufficient for more than making a peanut butter sandwich’ as he’s described it more recently. Wade knows that Peter wants more kitchen space to have appliances and be able to use them comfortably, and thus is unable to pass up on the sale.

_I’ll make my own kitchen so superior, that he can’t resist it and has to move in!_

When he gets home, Wade tries to rearrange the pillows and blankets on the couch, but for some reason it always seems off. He tries various different combinations, but he still can’t seem to beautify his couch just right. He eventually falls face first onto the couch, beckoning, “Martha Stewart, lend me your powers!” When he doesn’t feel any imbued home improvement powers, he decides he should nap and hope for inspiration that way. However, this only reminds him of Peter’s comment about the bed.

_You fucking idiot. That’s why you took the job in the first place!_

Grumbling to himself, he stands back up and haphazardly tosses down the rest of the pillows and blankets onto the couch, including the throw blanket he is using as a toga. He grabs his keys and storms back out, determined to get it right this time.

He does end up buying a mattress, one large enough for both him and Peter, and gets plenty of bedding for it as well. He goes home and manages to drag it to his bedroom, just to see that the old, sagging, covered-in-holes mattress is still there and in the way.

“Ugh! Why is trying to get Peter to move in with me so fucking difficult!”

Angrily, Wade shoves the mattress out onto the fire escape, planning to deal with it later if Peter complains about the view. He finagles the new mattress into place and plops down on it for a break.

_He better fucking use this thing. Doing mercenary work is less stressful than fixing up an entire apartment._

Wade then decides to put on the bedding, quickly getting tangled in the fitted sheet after he puts it on sideways and the corners pop up on him. It takes a few tries, but he manages to make the bed. Sheets, comforter, pillows, even a nice decorative one, are all in place.

Wade takes a step back and looks at his handiwork. “It’s like HGTV up in this bitch!”

Feeling a bit proud of himself, he sends a picture to Peter, then immediately calls him because he’s too impatient to wait for him to check his phone on his own time.

Peter barely gets out his greeting when Wade exclaims, “If you need to nap again, you won’t have to worry about the rogue spring in the couch anymore! Oh, and by the way, I’m back.”

Wade hears Peter’s soft, breathy laugh just before he responds. “Glad you’re back but… what are you talking about?”

“Oh! I got a bed! Check your messages. I sent a pic.”

“K. Hold on.”

Wade fidgets impatiently waiting for Peter to look at the picture. Soon he hears, “That’s awesome!”

“Right? We should totally break it in by taking a nap right now.”

“Uh, well, I’m actually about to walk into the library. I’ve got an exam in two days so…”

After the call, Wade looks to the kitchen table with the old standing lamp next to it. He wonders what the desks in the library look like, the lamps, the entire academic atmosphere he cannot replicate within a dining area of an apartment.

But he will try to replicate it, try to make it as homey as possible for Peter.

He decides to get an actual study desk with a desk lamp, preferably something more along the lines of _normal_ , for a graduate student with less eccentric tastes than Wade.

He starts to feel like he’s letting Peter down with the whole desk situation, suddenly realizing just how long it’s been since Peter’s desk broke. As he heads to the kitchen for a pity-snack, he takes a look around the apartment. He can notice all the changes, and he himself actually enjoys being at home now. He feels proud for a moment, until he deflates a little, wondering if Peter will be proud too. Proud enough to accept his offer and move in...


	5. Fine Line between Stealing and Repurposing

Two nights later, Spider-Man and Deadpool are out on patrol, when they hear a giant crash. It isn’t the typical bent metal crash you’d hear with vehicle accidents. This is deeper, booming.

They rush to the source of the sound, finding that Rhino has surfaced again, this time rampaging through the streets. Judging by the complete lack of a wall in front of a bank, they can assume the sound of the crash came from an attempted bank robbery. As Spider-Man works to get all the civilians out of harm’s way, Deadpool tries his best to stop the villain.

Rhino charges into a bodega, throwing quite a few things around, until he makes his own exit via the wall connected to a dance studio. Once he charges out the front of the studio, shattering most of the windows, Deadpool and Spider-Man are finally able to apprehend them.

As Spider-Man talks with the police, something Deadpool tries his best to avoid, Wade sneaks back inside the bodega. During the fight, Rhino knocked over an entire snack shelf, and some pink Hostess Snoballs caught his eye. He wants to see if he can find a few that aren’t stepped on when something else attracts his attention. It is the shelf that the snacks are supposed to be sitting on, but only the shelf with the taped-on price stickers and not the entire shelving unit.

Wade picks it up and looks around, a bit sad that his post-fight snackage has disappeared, when he sees the shelving unit with the rest of the pieces outside. Wade jumps through the broken window and picks up the shelves. There are a few snacks all around, plenty of glass and dirt on them, but upon seeing most of the rack is all together, he comes up with a brilliant idea.

As Wade starts dragging the shelving unit away, Spider-Man catches up to him, walking beside him.

Peter doesn’t say anything for a moment, just walks and stares, which Wade is grateful for. He doesn’t want Webs to spoil the surprise. Except Peter eventually caves in and asks, “What exactly are you doing?”

“I figured it would be a good bookshelf. Maybe a place to store your fancy-pants academic stuff as you study.”

Spider-Man stops walking and grabs Deadpool’s arm. He sighs deeply before saying anything. “Your heart’s in the right place, and I appreciate the thought… but THAT’S STEALING.”

“It’s repurposing!”

Spider-Man doesn’t argue with him anymore past that. Instead, he does his best trying to drag Deadpool back towards the bodega. After a few steps, Deadpool groans out loud and picks up the shelving unit, carrying it back himself to where it belongs.

The bodega owner looks at him a bit confused as he sees a part of his store being brought back inside.

Deadpool drops the shelving unit carelessly onto the ground before pointing at it, saying, “It could have served a greater purpose. Remember that.”

The bodega owner looks even more puzzled as Wade leaves the store in a sprint, hoping to catch up with Spider-Man. When he does, Peter informs him he needs to head home to get some rest before an 8:00 am staff meeting at school. Wade pouts the whole way home.

_Maybe all this ‘heart’s in the right place’ stuff is just bullshit. It’s just him trying to be nice about my shit attempts at making my place more livable for him._

Wade can’t help but feel as though Peter is dismissing him and all the lengths he’s been through so far to make his place more accommodating for Peter. He has to remind himself that Peter hasn’t seen the place recently, so he doesn’t know the effort and money Wade’s put into it, but it still hurts a little.

Nevertheless, Wade still goes out the next day to get a desk lamp, just in case it can help his chances to get Peter to be his roommate. He finds one that he believes Peter will like. As he reaches for a box, he looks back up at the display lamp.

_There’s already a bulb inside, and I can see that it’s working…_

Wade decides that taking the display lamp off the shelf is the best option. As he heads to the check-out counter, he struggles with the cord dragging behind him. It gets caught on the corner at one point, and he immediately trips over it. He stumbles and almost falls but catches himself on the edge of a display closet. As he stands, he looks inside and see the wire shelving, just like in his own closet at home.

_It’s just simple white wire shelving… but if I put a piece of thin plywood on top, it can be a shelf for books and other college paraphernalia… Plus, I’ll have to pay for it, so Spidey can’t bitch about me ‘stealing’ anything._

_I still say that was repurposing, but whatever._

After Wade installs the wire shelf in the dining area of his home, he spends the rest of the evening decorating the plywood that will go on top. He uses up all the rainbow and unicorn stickers in his possession, but he feels that it gives the shelf more appeal than just sticking plain plywood on it. He manages to get the last sticker on it and the plywood in place before having to go meet up with Peter.

That night, during their patrols, Wade takes off his mask to wolf down a street cart hot dog. Before he can even take a bite, Peter reaches over, gently touching the side of Wade’s neck, just below his jawline. The last time Wade felt this, Peter had suddenly kissed him. Wade’s instincts kick in, and he leans in for the kiss. However, Peter’s hand quickly moves away, and he turns from Wade.

Peter is staring at something in his hand. When Wade tries to get a look, Peter shows him the rainbow sticker he pulled off of him. “Breaking out the stationary set again?”

Before Wade can respond, Peter takes the sticker and places it on his suit, right over the spider emblem. It stays there for the rest of the night.


	6. Mi Casa es Su Casa

A week later Wade is watching reality TV when he hears something at his window. He turns to find Peter trying to sneak in, still in his Spidey-Suit, but carrying a bookbag.

As Wade lets him in from the fire escape, Peter doesn’t make a sound until he sits his bag down on the kitchen table. He starts stripping out of his Spider-Suit, changing into his civilian clothes, as he says, “Hey, sorry to just show up. I hope you don’t mind, but there were literally no free tables at the library, I have a report due at 8:00 am, and my wifi isn’t working at home… so can I work here?”

Peter says a few more words as Wade watches him change, a bit distracted.

When Wade does speak again, he says, “Taco Thursday, but it’s all one word and lowercase,oh, and there’s a zero for the ‘o’ as well.”

Peter freezes, giving him a concerning look. “Wade, are you okay?”

“That’s the WiFi password. The Network is ‘MAXEFF.’ Just click on it, and it’ll prompt you for the password.”

“And that’s… Taco Thursday?”

“Yup. One word. Zero for the ‘o.’”

Wade sits with Peter at the kitchen table as he pulls out his laptop. After he manages to log on to Wade’s WiFi, he looks over and says, “Got it! Thanks! But, um, why Thursday?”

Wade leans in close to Peter and drops his voice before sharing his secret. “No one will ever guess it isn’t on a Tuesday.”

Peter rolls his eyes, then mumbles out a thanks.

As he works on his report, Peter’s half of the table soon covered in books and notes. Wade manages to steal a pen and starts adding his own notes alongside Peter’s. It is an equal mix of flirty messages and asking Peter what certain words mean. He doesn’t think Peter notices any of them, until he starts defining things out loud. Soon, his definitions are interrupted and punctuated with yawns. He’s also rubbing his eyes and gently slapping his own face to keep awake.

After seeing peter yawn for the 30th time and then frowning into his empty thermos, Wade gets up and makes a cup of coffee for Peter using one of the new appliances he bought the other week. When Wade hands him the mug, Peter takes it without looking.

But as he brings it up to his mouth, Peter freezes. He eyes the cup, looking skeptical, before glancing up at Wade and asking, “What’s this?”

“It’s hazelnut. Bitches love hazelnut.”

Peter takes a sip, nodding in approval. “Bitches love hazelnut indeed… but what I meant was: When did you get a coffee maker?”

“It’s a Keurig, Peter. Get with the times.”

Peter stands quickly and goes into the kitchen, eyeing the new appliances, namely the Keurig complete with a matching k-cup drawer.

Peter takes another sip of his drink before eyeing Wade over his mug. “I hope you know I’m going to be over here a lot more often just to get coffee from you.”

“Wish I had known that sooner. I would have moved into a fucking Starbucks the moment I first saw you.”

Peter rolls his eyes and goes back to the dining table, but not before Wade can see how his ears are tinged red.

Wade is starting to get tired himself and knows that he has distracted Peter long enough. Before he heads to the bedroom, he steals a highlighter and a sticky note to remind himself to get school supplies for Peter, seeing the way the desk is littered with pens, tabs, memo pads, and the like.

He then goes to lay down on his new mattress to allow Peter to finish his work uninterrupted.

Peter hasn’t said anything about the lamp, the shelf, or anything else Wade has done to make him more comfortable there. Well, outside of the Keurig at least. But instead of feeling disappointed like he was this entire past week, Wade feels… complacent. Peter is in one of his frantically busy modes right now, but he has everything he needs, and that’s ultimately all Wade wants.

_Yeah, it’ll be cool to make out on the regular, but I’m just glad to see he’s taken care of and is provided for. Even if he doesn’t move in, I at least want him to feel comfortable here._

Wade looks at the sticky note and decides he might not need to keep going with his whole apartment makeover plan. Peter seems comfortable enough to come here on his own to work now, and that’s good enough for him.

_Guess I’ll just have to date and screw him the old-fashioned way._

He falls asleep soon after.

A loud sound in the kitchen soon startles Wade awake. He goes to investigate, armed with a gun and a decorative pillow, and finds Peter standing in the middle of the kitchen, looking rather sheepish. He hesitantly points to the sink and says, “Sorry. Accidently dropped the mug in there.”

Wade doesn’t say anything about it. He is more worried about Peter himself. He looks completely exhausted, much like that night he had gotten hurt while on patrol. He sees Peter check the time on his phone. “Um, do you mind if I nap here for an hour, before heading to class?”

Wade closes the distance, tilting Peter’s head towards him, examining his pallor.

_The boy looks wrecked and not in the way I like._

“Why don’t you skip for once, you look like you need the break.”

“Tempting, but I need to go. I gotta turn in a hardcopy of this report and then we’re reviewing material for the next major assignment. If it was any other day, I’d probably skip with you.”

_With me? Why does he have to pull at my heartstrings like that?_

Wade steps aside and jerks his head towards the hall. “Go get your nap in at least.”

Peter leaves for the bedroom. A few moments later, Wade hears him call for him. When Wade walks in, he sees Peter face down on the bed, face barely lifted from the pillow, only enough to look at him. His voice is muffled when he speaks. “Aren’t you coming to bed?”

Wade groans inwardly, wavering at the door, torn between instinct and responsibility. As he fights back all the implications of what Peter has said, he grits out, “Nah… I shouldn’t…”

“Why not?”

_For fuck’s sake, Petey!_

“I should probably stay up and make sure you get to that class on time.”

Peter nods and mutters, “Right… thanks.”

Wade watches him fall asleep for a moment before going back to the kitchen table, packing up Peter’s bag for him, and tucking his Spidey-Suit deep down inside.

When Peter leaves for class, Wade follows him out. They part a few blocks away, Peter heading to campus while Wade goes to get those school supplies even after deciding he isn’t going to put forth any more effort in getting his place Peter-approved.

When he comes home, he finds Peter walking away from his apartment complex. He grabs him by the shoulder and steers him right back towards his place

“Did you go to class?”

Peter nods.

“Get everything turned in?”

He nods again.

“Dude, you’re making me look more talkative than I really am… and… you kinda look dead.”

“I feel dead. Can I... can I crash here?”

“Of course. Mi casa es su casa.”

As soon as they are inside Wade’s apartment, Peter sets down his bag right by the door and grabs Wade’s hand. He heads straight for the bedroom, dragging a bumbling Wade behind him. Peter starts stripping down to his boxers and undershirt before climbing into bed.

Wade throws the bag of school supplies into the corner of the room and scrambles to follow Peter into bed. Peter immediately curls up next to him and starts kissing along his jaw. Wade turns to look at him, a bit surprised at this sudden development, but Peter goes straight for the lips.

They kiss languidly for a while, before Wade tries to push his luck. He kisses a bit harder, poking his tongue out at one point, and Peter responds immediately. He pulls himself up a bit, so he’s partially on top of Wade, they make out. One of his hands slides down to feel at the muscles of Wade’s chest and upper arm. Wade wraps his arms around him, one dipping past his lower back, hand resting just above his ass, while the other gently holds him close by the shoulders. Wade nips and pulls on Peter’s lower lip, just before running his fingers through Peter’s hair.

Peter shivers a bit, breaking the kiss. He tries to smile at Wade, but a yawn interrupts him. Wade gets a bit concerned, trying to ignore his hormones so he can convince Peter to get some sleep. However, Peter leans down and resumes kissing Wade. It’s back to more of the former tender and slow kisses from earlier, and Wade feels emotionally undone.

After a few soft pecks, Peter pulls back with a content sigh, his skin completely flushed. He wriggles down by Wade’s side, cuddling up to him. It doesn’t take long for Peter to fall asleep, and Wade lays there for a moment, running his fingers through the boy’s hair.

_Nope. I thought I was okay if he doesn’t move in as long as he had everything he needs here._

_Not good enough._ He _needs to be here as well._

_It feels most like a home when he’s here._

A couple hours later, Wade wakes up when Peter starts stirring. He toys with Peter’s hair some, making his bed head even worse. Peter doesn’t seem to mind. All he does is stretch a little and move closer to Wade, eyes still closed.

With sleep clouding in his voice, he mumbles, “This is so much better than that couch.”

“Move in with me,” Wade blurts out in response.

Peter slowly opens his eyes, staring carefully at Wade.

“I’m serious! When I said that whole mi casa, su casa thing, I meant it. Literally. I mean, I know I gotta lot to do still, and if there’s anything else you need, just let me know, but… Do you wanna move in?”

Peter darts his eyes away, looking down at the corner of the pillow he’s slowly picking at. He doesn’t speak for a moment.

“Please, Petey.” Wade’s voice is quieter, bordering on pleading, but he doesn’t care. His intentions are now known, and he wants a response. “At least think about moving in?”

Peter stays silent for a few seconds longer. “I think… I think your heart’s definitley in the right place, but you don’t need to do this for me.”

“But I want… to…”

Peter gently moves his hand to Wade’s chest, causing him to trail off.

“It’s okay, though I do appreciate it.” Finally, Peter looks back up at him and smiles. “And I’m really glad to see that you’re finally taking care of yourself.”

Peter sits up a little, giving Wade a soft kiss on his cheek. “C’mon. Let’s get some lunch. My treat.”


	7. Dinner Break

While out on patrol one night, Peter makes plans to stop by Wade’s place the next evening to do some studying. He explains that midterms are coming up, so the library tends to get a bit more crowded than he would like. With that many people, quiet floors are not exactly as quiet as you’d think. However, this only applies if you actually manage to find an empty seat, and Peter refuses to be like the desperate freshman who sprawls on the floor. Wade can only imagine how frustrating that is for Peter, but he’s grateful for the inconvenience since it means more time with his crush.

However, Peter ends up showing up four hours earlier than planned, right as Wade is in the middle of cooking dinner. Wade quickly wipes his hand on his floral print apron and rushes to the door when he hears the knock.

“I’m really sorry about this,” Peter explains as soon as Wade opens the door. “I don’t know why they decided to redo two parking lots during this time of year after expanding the journalism and linguistics departments, but not the libr- are you really… wearing…” Peter trails off, pointing at the apron as he approaches the kitchen table.

Wade heads back to the stove. He looks back over his shoulder to see Peter unpacking his bag at the kitchen table. “That sounds completely idiotic, and that’s coming from me.”

“IT IS! Ugh! It’s like a madhouse of 20 year-olds running around all stressed and over caffeinated, except there’s no room to run around and- wait… are you cooking!?”

“Ah, yeah, but why do you have to say it like that!?”

Peter quickly steps into the kitchen, peering over Wade to look into the pan. “I just… I’ve never seen you cook… Not like this at least, everything from scratch.”

Wade shrugs. “The supply truck skipped their stop at that place on the corner, so I couldn’t get my veggie stir-fry. Gotta do everything myself around here...”

Peter stares at him blankly. “So… you’re rage-cooking?”

“It’s still cooking!” Wade snarks, pointing a spatula at him. Then he starts grumbling about the farmer’s market as he shifts to the counter to chop vegetables.

While he cooks, Wade notices that Peter keeps making frustrated sounds. He glances over a few times to check on him, not used to hearing Peter so aggravated while studying. Sometimes it appears that Peter can’t find the right note, or paper, or answer. Sometimes Wade assumes that his pen or highlighter has stopped working since Peter will scribble furiously in the margins before chucking the writing utensil. Once, Peter gently hits his head against the table a couple of times while muttering, “I. Hate. This. Class.”

When Peter’s most recent groan of exasperation sounds more like a yell, Wade jerks his head towards him, almost dropping the wooden cutting board he’s carrying. He watches as Peter scribbles with a highlighter again until he throws it on the ground beside him.

Wade knows that Peter has a few other failed writing instruments, but when he looks down he sees there are at least a dozen of them lying on the ground around Peter’s chair.

Wade wonders if the crayons in the living room would suffice when he recalls his most recent shopping trip.

_The bag of supplies!_

Wade tosses the cutting board into the sink a bit too hard, startling Peter. He rushes to the bedroom and finds the bag of school supplies in the corner where he threw them the morning Peter decided he wanted a full blown make out session before he napped.

He grabs it and runs back into the kitchen, upturning the bag over the table. Brand new supplies fall on top of Peter’s notes and books.

“What the hell, Wade?”

He grabs a packet of new highlighters, thrusting them out towards Peter before pointing at the dead ones on the ground. “Stop throwing shit in my apartment.”

Peter stares at him in disbelief for a minute before laughing. “Sorry about that. And... thanks.”

Wade nods before going back into the kitchen, wondering if Peter is calmer now, calm enough to be told to stop working so they can eat dinner together.

Peter raises a finger when Wade asks, his other hand still writing. Wade waits impatiently, watching Peter read over his last few sentences. “Okay, now I can eat.”

Wade quickly plates the meal, sitting down next to Peter who is scrambling to clear the table of all his academic materials.

Before he takes the first bite, Peter asks, “Any reason you’re still wearing that apron?”

“What? You don’t think it looks good on me?”

Peter shoves a large forkful of stir fry into his mouth, barely chewing it before he responds with a shrug and, “S’cute.”

Wade slowly lowers his fork, talking himself down from blurting out the question again.

_He said no last time. Wait. He didn’t actually say ‘no,’ but he did heavily imply it with all the weird compliments and deflections…_

Wade makes up an excuse about the seasoning when Peter asks him about his heavy sigh. He spends most of their meal dwelling on whether or not he should ask again. After dinner, that changes to stealing glances at Peter and deciding _when_ to ask.

_Gotta figure out what else it’s gonna take to get him here. Should probably wander around IKEA or something until I find that one piece that screams, “Hey! Peter! You should move in here!”_

_Then I’ll get it and whatever else he needs. That should be enough to get him to move in, right?_


	8. Moving your books is practically marriage.

The following week, Wade tries to surprise Peter at his apartment, hoping that he will be free for some lounging around now that midterms are over. However, Peter is a graduate student, and the end of midterms means nothing in regards to workload.

When Wade walks in, he immediately notices the futon laid out. He starts to ask if he interrupted a nap but pauses when he sees the two books on his futon, both open.

“Oh… You got homework?”

Peter nods. “I’d be done by now if-”

Wade jumps a little when he hears a loud scream that quickly turns into laughter. Then he realizes that the background music isn’t in his head or a part of some overhead speaker like in a store. It’s coming through the walls. Wade opens his mouth to speak but is cut off by the sounds of an argument between Peter’s other neighbors.

“It’s coming from all sides,” Peter says flatly, half-heartedly gesturing to both side walls and upstairs. “I’ve read the same sentence probably a dozen times and still don’t know a single word it says.”

With another loud bought of laughter next door, the bass still booming, Wade asks, “How do you ever get work done like this?”

Peter shakes his head. “I don’t. I usually just stay in my department building or go to the library. Actually, it’s part of the reason why I’ve been going to your place a lot…”

“That and my chiseled good looks?” Wade says, posing.

“Oh, is that what you named the Keurig? ‘Chiseled Good Looks?’”

Wade gives him an exaggeratedly hurt look as he gasps, throwing both hands over his heart. “How dare-”

“Kidding! Seriously, your place isn’t that bad for studying… and I do like your company.”

Wade then claps both hands to his cheeks and inhales a gasp. “You liiike me!” He singsongs, teasing him. “Well, now I _gotta_ make sure you get that reading done.”

Wade goes and grabs every book he can manage, the ones by the desk, the ones on the futon, and the few left out on the tiny coffee table.

“Woah, woah, woah. What are you doing with my stuff?”

Wade turns on his heels, just steps away from Peter’s door. “You shouldn’t have to put up with all this racket, so I’m moving all your academic shit to my place. I mean, my dining area is pretty much officially your study corner now.”

Peter raises a hand to stop Wade, but halts when Wade fumbles the books, dropping one. “Fuck. This is a lot. Hey, I’ll get a bookshelf. _Legally_ , since I know you’re into that.”

Peter chuckles at that last part. “I am.”

Wade looks down at his arms.

_Hell, I knew I should have gotten the Kallick… Kalxil? Kal- THAT ONE SHELVING UNIT. But would it have been big enough?_

“Are there more books? Do I need to get one of those tall-”

“Stop. Just stop.” Peter walks up and places both hands on Wade’s shoulders, looking him square in the eyes. “Your heart’s in-”

“Heart’s in the right place blah blah blah,” Wade says in annoyance as he throws his head back in frustration.

“But you don’t need to go that far.”

Wade peers back down at Peter. “Wait… so you’re saying I can just steal a small-”

“NO! No stealing!”

“Oh…”

Peter picks up the dropped book, tossing it onto the coffee table. He then starts rearranging the books in Wade’s arms, removing a few. “I meant you don’t need to take my entire library.” Peter drops the books he took back from Wade onto the futon. “I won’t need those, but the rest of what you’re holding can go.”

Wade beams, leading the way back to his apartment.

_Gotta make sure he’s taking the books there to stay, not just for a study session… but how?_

Once there, Peter grabs a book from Wade, sitting it on the table at his usual study spot. When Peter tries to grab the rest of the stack, Wade twists his body away.

“Are you reading all of these right now?”

“Ah, no. I just thought-”

“Just thought we should ‘put things where they belong,’ perhaps? Sounds good to me?”

Wade ignores Peter’s protests as he places the rest of the books on the shelf with the stickers. He spends a few moments rearranging them in different patterns before feeling pleased. With one last look at the stack descending by size, he stands back and admires his work, giving it a satisfied nod.

“So is that where they belong?”

Wade looks over his shoulder, smirking at Peter. “It’s where they belong! They’re _home_ now.” He bites the inside of his cheek to stop himself from telling Peter he’s home now too.

Peter slowly shakes his head as he sits, opening the book on the table.

Wade stares at him for a moment, still fighting the urge to speak his feelings. He eventually tears his eyes away and walks to the couch, mumbling something about playing video games.

A few moments later, Peter gets up to grab another textbook. Wade watches him from the corner of his eye, already plotting to get some more shelves for him.

He turns back to his video game, but barely has time to start again when he hears, “Mind if I get a cup of coffee from ‘Chiseled Good Looks’ over there?”

Wade snaps his head around and glares at him. “I’ll get it. You just keep reading.”

Peter smirks to himself and starts paging through the second book.

As the coffee brews, Wade bends down towards the Keurig, pointing at it firmly and saying, “I’m watching you, punk. He’s mine so you best back off.”

Wade hears giggling and looks back at Peter, who tries to stifle his laughter while looking overly attentive at his textbook.


	9. Operation: MPMRSWCB

A week later, Wade hears a frantic knock at his door. He jumps over the back of the couch and rushes to open it. He soon finds himself gaping at Peter who looks disheveled and quite stressed.

“Hey, Wade, can I-”

Wade grabs his arm and pulls him inside his apartment. “Yes, whatever it is, yes.”

“Thanks,” Peter whispers, heading straight to the table and dumping out his bag. He rifles through all his folders in search of something. “Stupid professor said our synthesis paper was ‘just like our film reflections,’ so we all assumed that meant the same format as well. One to two pages. But nooooo... come to find out he had expected 10 pages and even though no one, and I mean _no one,_ in class recalls him ever saying that, he still expects it to be done by Friday.”

“Want me to kill that guy for you?”

Peter freezes before slowly turning his head to Wade, eyes wide.

“Because I will _totally_ kill that guy for you.”

“I-I know! That’s the problem!”

Wade starts to turn back to the couch but notices Peter giving him a double take.

“What in the world are you wearing?”

Wade looks down at his oversized hoodie, sticking his hands in the pockets. “What? It’s just a plain hoodie.”

“No…” Peter gestures lower.

Wade sticks his foot out, examining his fuzzy toe socks. “Oh. I left all the fans on and got a bit cold.

“Friggin’- Wade! Where are your pants? If you’re so cold then why are you wearing no pants!?”

“Ah, I suppose you’re right…” Wade bends over and starts removing his socks. “It is getting a bit warm again.” Wade stands up and chucks the socks across the room. When Peter gives him a disapproving stare, he goes to retrieve them, mumbling about putting them in the laundry basket later.

_Should probably also buy a laundry basket…_

When he sees that Peter’s face has not changed, he adds, “If this is about the no pants dance, I don’t know why you’re so surprised. You’ve seen me like this plenty of times before.”

“Yeah, but you just opened the door dressed like that. It could have been anyone!”

“True, but it sounded urgent… and I was hoping it was you.” Wade gives him a wink. When Peter rolls his eyes and shakes his head, Wade continues, “Don’t knock the no pants life, Petey. Embrace it. It’s wonderful. Hell, if No Pants was a religion, I’d be a fucking pope.”

“But there’s a time and a place for-”

Wade sucks his teeth. “Don’t give me that crap again. I’ve seen you in your boxers plenty of times before. Hell, the last time was here in… this apart… ment…” Wade trails off, recalling how Peter had stripped down and pulled him into bed.

“I was… I was exhausted and…” Wade glances over and sees Peter flushing furiously as he mumbles, “Time and a place…” Peter then clears his throat and says, “I need to get back to this bullshit assignment.”

Wade nods as Peter resumes rifling through his folders. Soon, he finds what he needs and plops down at the table.

_Did he… did he really not see? Is he that stressed?_

Peter only has time to read a few lines, highlighting the last one, before Wade walks over and stands on the other side of the table. He rocks on the balls of his feet, impatiently waiting for Peter to look up.

When he doesn’t, Wade clears his throat and says, “Hey, Petey.”

Peter jerks his head up and stares at Wade a bit frustrated. “What? What is it?”

The sharpness of his tone would have stung a little, but Wade is just too excited. He squats real low and makes jazz-hands off to the side. Peter’s eyes follow the direction of Wade’s hands. He stares for a moment before Wade sees the realization dawn on him.

“You got a desk!”

“Uh, no, _you_ got a desk.”

He picks Peter up by the arm and leads him to the kitchen chair that is pushed up under the desk. He pulls it out as Peter slumps down into it. He sits there for a moment, dumbfounded, before blurting out, “How did I not see this?”

Wade shrugs as he brings over some of Peter’s school papers. “Beats me. The kitchen table was moved over a good five feet, and there was a whole new piece of furniture here. What kind of superhero are you if you aren’t even aware of your surroundings?”

Peter glares at him before turning towards the desk, running a hand over the edges.

“Assembled it myself!” Wade is proud of that, but the pride grows when Peter glances back over him, beaming.

“Really?”

“Yup! Oh, and all those extra things are here.” Wade opens a few of the drawers to show Peter where he stashed all the extra school supplies that he bought, including a few extra notebooks and folders purchased just that morning.

Peter opens the rest of the drawers, grinning. Wade is tempted to pat himself on the back, but then he sees Peter frown suddenly as he opens the bottom drawer. Wade holds his breath, his mind racing through all the possible reasons Peter might suddenly hate the desk. Peter reaches insides and yanks out a throwing knife that is wedged into the inside of the drawer. He holds it up to Wade with a disapproving face.

Wade carefully takes it from him and says, “I was wondering where you ran off to!”

Peter shakes his head and sighs before going back to work, not saying another word.

_But he does look a lot less stressed than when he first arrived, so… WIN!_

Wade makes him a cup of coffee, sitting it down on the corner of the desk. “I’ll be home all day tomorrow if you need a place to work on-”

“Really!? That’d be fantastic. I’ll be here as soon as class lets out.”

Wade gives a subtle fist pump as he walks away, trying not to show his excitement. But as he’s thumbing through the take-out menus, trying to plan dinner for the two of them, he can’t help but to do a little victory dance down the hall.

Wade returns once he makes the call and grabs a pair of pants. As he walks back up the hall, he shouts, “I ordered us some Chinese! Gonna go pick it up in about 5… minutes… the hell!? After all that crap you gave me about my lack of below-the-waist attire!?”

Peter peeks back at him before hunching in closer to his textbook.

Wade gestures wildly before shouting, “After you freaking kissing me? KIDDING. I said ‘kidding’ me…?”

Wade wonders if he’s turning as red as Peter is right now. He fumbles for his words before saying, “So, uh, finally embracing that life?”

Peter grins a little, nodding, before turning in his chair and slouching further towards his book. Wade can barely hear the mumbled, “Helps me study.”

Wade lunges to the side to get a better look. Peter is completely flushed now. Wade tries to tear his eyes away when he notices Peter’s jean inside-out and strewn out by his bag.

_Dork must have taken them off in a hurry as soon as I left the room._

_God, he’s too adorable._

Wade slips on his own pants as he exits to go pick up their dinner. Now that he’s no longer inside his apartment, he’s able to do a much more elaborate victory dance.

_Operation: Make Peter My Roommate So We Can Bone is still in motion!_


	10. Coffee and a Kiss

Wade can’t help but notice Peter stopping by to study more frequently, even making less excuses to do so as time goes on. At this point, he just shows up asking if he can study, no explanation given. And each time, Wade says ‘yes’ and immediately goes to make him a cup of coffee.

He started doing this as a defense because Peter refuses to call the Keurig anything else but ‘Chiseled Good Looks,’ and Wade is not about to compete with a coffee maker. But now he does it because he knows Peter will appreciate it. Plus, he has developed a sort of tradition around it.

Each time Peter comes over, which is almost every other day, Wade makes the coffee and sits it down on the right side of the desk before leaning over and kissing Peter on the temple. And each time, Peter murmurs out a thanks.

This goes on for quite some time until Peter actually brings in his favorite mug and a coaster, since he has been creating coffee rings on the white desktop.

Today starts out much the same, with Peter sitting down at the desk and Wade quickly going to make him a cup of coffee. However, Wade gets a little distracted. He is in the middle of playing a video game and things are getting a little messy. So even though Wade wants to ensure that Peter keeps away from ‘Chiseled Good Looks,’ he still feels the need to keep an eye on his game.

As soon as the coffee is brewed, he hears the 12-year-old kid from England that he is playing against start shit-talking him. This is the norm for such a game but considering that the kid has gotten quite a few hits on Wade when he had to walk away to answer the door, it’s become personal.

As Wade is walking the mug over to Peter, he hears the kid call him a ‘dickless dumbass.’

_Props for the alliteration, kid, but now I gotta end ya._

When the kid calls him ‘a complete fucktard,’ Wade can no longer ignore it. He roughly sits the mug down on the edge of the kitchen table rather than on the desk near Peter so that he can grab it easily. It sloshes a little, spilling out onto the table, but he figures he’ll just clean it up later. He immediately leaps over the back of the couch and plops down in his seat as he grabs for the controller.

_Commence proving this kid wrong via soul-crushing defeat._

He is actually starting to get the upper hand on the child when his vision of the screen becomes blocked by Peter’s stomach and crotch. Though the view is appreciated, Wade has a point to prove, so he leans over to try to see past Peter. It doesn’t work, not with the way Peter is standing there with his fists on his hips.

Wade sets the controller down and looks up at Peter. “What’s the matter, Baby Boy?”

Peter’s frown fades into a startled look. He opens and closes his mouth a few times before manage to say, “You forgot… you… uh…” Peter makes a few more soft sounds, struggling to articulate what exactly it is that Wade has forgotten. Then, blushing heavily, he quickly goes back towards the kitchen and murmurs, “Nevermind. It’s okay.”

Wade turns in his seat to watch Peter, trying to figure out what is going on with him and if he really did forget something. He watches as Peter grabs the mug off the kitchen table then sits down at his desk with it. He takes a small sip before placing it on the coaster.

It takes Wade a few more moments before realizing what happened.

“Shit! I’m so sorry, Petey! I got distracted!” Wade shouts, jumping up and walking towards him.

“It’s fine, Wade, seriously,” Peter mumbles, waving him off and resuming his homework.

“No, no… I always give you coffee and a kiss and I failed- wait! Is that why you were frowning at me? You were sad you didn’t get your kiss!?”

Peter shakes his head, but his ears are already pink.

Wade keeps teasing him about it, prodding him in the shoulder until Peter puts in his headphones to pretend like he doesn’t hear it.

Wade pulls out one ear bud and says, “Let me make it up to you.”

He pulls Peter up out of the chair and kisses him full on the lips. He tries to deepen the kiss, wondering if Peter will allow it, or give his usual response of a shove and the ‘I got work to do’ excuse. Luckily for Wade, Peter does allow it with a happy hum.

He wraps his arms around his neck and presses himself closer, relaxing his body against Wade’s. Wade could vaguely hear the insults from his game, but suddenly, that doesn’t seem to matter. Wade holds Peter tight with one arm, the other gently resting on the side of Peter’s face, his thumb lightly brushing across Peter’s cheek as he licks into Peter’s mouth. He feels Peter tilt his head instinctively, and before Wade can react, he feels Peter’s tongue against his. Wade is a little embarrassed by the small whimper that erupts from the back of his throat but that quickly passes when Peter starts kissing him harder in response. Wade’s hand moves from Peter’s face down to his nape, fingers tangling in the curls at the base of Peter’s neck. Peter soon pulls back to catch his breath, and Wade nips at his bottom lip. When he sees Peter smirking at him, he attempts to resume the kiss, but Peter turns his head, nodding to the mug on his desk.

“My coffee’s getting cold. I should probably tend to that so Chiseled Good Looks doesn’t get offended.”

Wade groans in frustration as he flings an arm out to the side to flip off the coffee maker. Peter’s laughter is cut short by Wade dipping him back a little, still giving the finger to the Keurig. He kisses Peter hard as if to prove a point, before allowing Peter to stand upright again.

“Get back to work,” Wade mumbles, before going into the kitchen and unplugging the Keurig. He takes it out of the room and hides in his bedroom closet. He can hear Peter laughing at him, but he chooses to ignore it.

_It’s taken me way too long to get us to this point. I know he loves his caffeine, but I’m the only one around here that’s allowed to make his heart race._


	11. Since the Food Truck Festival

At this point, Peter stops by almost daily. Most of the time, it’s to study, but sometimes he just shows up for a nap or to hang out between classes.

He stops giving excuses as to why he wants to study here. So, it’s been quite some time since Wade’s heard about the condition of his apartment, the crowds at the library, and other typical reasons why Peter can’t study at his usual spots. But Wade doesn’t mind, as long as he gets more time with Peter.

Today when he stops by, Peter is only carrying a single book.

Peter immediately goes to the desk, opening the blinds before sitting down. He finds his place in the book and starts reading, feet propped up on the desk.

Wade goes to make a cup of coffee for Peter, slowly pulling a mug from the cabinet as he looks back at Peter. He briefly thinks about asking him to move in again, but something seems off. After a moment, he realizes that Peter isn’t scrambling for notes or carrying an overstuffed bag or anything else that screams ‘graduate student in crisis’ like usual.

_If fact, this is the most relaxed he’s ever looked at that desk._

“Where’s your bag?”

Peter glances up a bit confused. “What bag?”

“Your bookbag. For school. The one you’re always-”

“Oh, didn’t need it today.” Peter goes back to reading.

“Didn’t need it? Easy class or something?”

“No. I don’t have classes on Fridays.”

“Wait, so you’re just doing a bit of homework or something.”

Peter shakes his head. “Nah. Got nothing due anytime soon. Just reading for fun.”

Wade nods and goes back to selecting a mug, but he quickly pieces the information together.

“Wait, wait, wait.” Wade sets the mug down heavily on the counter, startling Peter. He rushes over to the dining area. “So… you just left your apartment to come all the way over here to do some not-required-for-school reading on your day off?”

Peter stares at him for a moment before nodding slowly.

_HE CAME HERE WHEN HE DIDN’T HAVE TO COME HERE. I AM SO GOING TO END UP READING INTO THIS._

_TOO LATE!_

_ALREADY DID!_

Wade rushes to take a seat at the kitchen table, selecting the chair closest to Peter. He scoots closer, the chair scraping loudly on the floor. Peter leans back a little while maintaining his look of total confusion.

“Petey, you don’t have anything due right now and no classes or meetings or anything, right?”

“Uh, yeah, that’s what I said…”

“Great! We should go see a movie then!”

Peter shakes his head and looks back down at his book. “I’ll have to pass. Rent’s due soon and I-”

“That doesn’t matter, I was going to pay.”

Peter peeks up at him. “You were going to pay?”

Wade rubs the back of his neck out of nervous habit. “Uh, yeah, I mean, I wanted to treat you. Not treat you. More like go with you, but in a date-like way, not a friends-who-are-both-free-on-Fridays way… So, you can’t really use rent money as an excuse since I’m not letting you pay for anything.”

Peter stares at him for a moment.

_Shit. I jumped the gun, didn’t I? I should have just asked if he wanted to move in. Roommates first, lovers second, that was the plan._

“Seriously, Wade!?”

Wade blanches.

_Yup. Fucked up._

Peter slams his book shut. “Hell yes!”

“Wait… really?”

“Yeah, after that last thing you said.”

Wade tries to replay the last thing he said. “Oh… so… you’re in if it’s free?” Wade deflates a little.

Peter rolls his eyes. “Not that part, before that. I’m in if you’re going to actually admit it’s a date out loud.”

“What do you mean admit…” Wade trails off as Peter sets his book on the desk before pulling his chair to the table, sitting closer to Wade. Peter rubs his face harshly before letting out a heavy sigh. Wade swallows the lump in his throat as he watches Peter take a few steady breaths before speaking.

“So, I don’t really know what’s going on between us. Sometimes, I feel like we’re more than friends; other times, I’m not sure. But um… I like to pretend that we are dating, at least in my head. It just… it seems easier that way… And I kinda… I wish it _was_ real… So, by you actually calling this a date…” Peter trails off with a shrug and an awkward wave of his hand. Wade short-circuits for a moment, completely unprepared for such a confession. He jumps a little when Peter reaches over and grabs his hand. “Is that weird?”

Wade shakes his head fervently. “No! Not weird! Not weird at all! And I know weird. This is not that… But uh… how long have you felt like this?”

“Like we’re dating, but we’re not?”

“Yeah, that. Is this pretty recent?”

“Oh… no, not really. It was well before then.”

Wade grumbles. “It wasn’t when I got that Keurig was it?”

Peter giggles. “It has nothing to do with that. Trust me.”

Wade fist pumps.

_I knew he liked me better!_

“So, when we started napping and stuff?”

Peter laughs. “Before then too. Why else do you think I’ve been making out with you and stuff? I don’t just do that with anyone.”

“Honestly, didn’t know, but I liked it so didn’t feel like questioning it.”

“Of course,” Peter says, rolling his eyes. “But no, it was before then too. I’ve-”

“Holy hell!” Wade leans in and with a quieter voice he rushes out, “Don’t tell me this has been going on since we started watching documentaries together.”

“Actually, you know that night you brought over dairy products because of-”

“That dairy documentary which DID NOT WORK because you best believe I inhale cheese almost daily.”

Peter shakes his head at him but is doing his quiet little laugh and blushing, so Wade knows he isn’t really annoyed.

“Yeah, well, I like to think of that as our second date.”

_Holy fuck._

Wade knows he’s grinning like a fool right now, but he can’t help it. To hear that Peter’s assumed they might be more than friends this entire time he’s been pining after him and trying to get him to move in… He suddenly feels quite validated.

“So, uh… when was the first?”

Without missing a beat, Peter says, “The food truck festival.”

Wade moans very loudly. “Okay. Okay. Let’s not talk about that before I cream my pants.”

“Uh, nasty. You’re such a pig.”

“It’s true!” Wade sing-songs. “Hey, you wanna go again this year? Maybe pace ourselves better so that we can actually try every truck? Maybe… hold hands, too?” Wade makes the most exaggeratedly lewd face he can manage.

Peter shoves him back a little. “Yeah, just, stop that.”

Wade nods and makes a mental note to do that one more often. He then starts daydreaming about all the other things he can do at the food truck festival now that he knows his pining isn’t just one-sided.

“So, what about you?”

Wade snaps back to reality. “Huh?”

“How do you feel? I mean, you asked me out to the movies just now, but-”

“We have totally been dating since at least the documentary night. You weren’t pretending, you were 100% right, and I was a damn fool that was sucked in the heteronormative roles that said I, as a man, must suppress my feelings, thus not admitting that we were dating sooner, but as of today, I am cured and saying we are officially _an item_!”

Peter gives him an unamused stare for a moment. “So… you were more oblivious than me and just-”

“NO! No, I was sucked into the roles of-”

Peter leans over the edge of the table to place both of his hands over Wade’s mouth, stopping him. Once Wade quits trying to finish his sentence, Peter uncovers his mouth and sits back in his chair. “Is that really the story you’re going with?”

Wade shrugs. “I might put it through a few revisions, but _after_ I take my _boyfriend_ to the movies.”


	12. First or Fortieth

They’ve been to the movies once since Wade started his campaign to get Peter to move in. Nothing much happened between them back then, though Wade had leaned closer to the side of Peter’s chair. He had thought about doing more, but refrained from the fear of Peter shoving him away, or worse, walking off and leaving him all alone.

This time is different though. Peter stays cozied up to Wade the whole time, even placing a hand on Wade’s knee. Wade slowly works an arm around him but otherwise keeps his eyes glued to the screen, waiting for his alarm clock to rudely wake him up from this dream. However, his wake-up comes in the form of Peter squeezing his knee. Wade looks over at him and grins.

_Holy shit. This is really happening!_

He finally gives into his urges and kisses his temple. When Peter gives him a sly smile in response, Wade goes for a peck on the lips. Throughout the movie, Wade pulls him a little closer each time he feels compelled to give Peter a kiss, but only kissing him a few times. Eventually, Peter tells him to stop, claiming that he really wants to focus on the movie.

Wade feels a bit dejected until Peter pats his knee a few times.

“We can do all that _after_ the movie,” he whispers.

_God, I hope this isn’t one of those three-hour films._

_Why is it still on?_

_COME ON!_

Once the movie is finally over, they make their way outside, squinting awkwardly as their eyes adjust to the sunlight. Peter notices the Greek restaurant across the street and casually points to it. Wade considers it a moment before shrugging, grabbing Peter by the hand, and leading the way. It feels as though Peter is trying to let go, but instead, he simply readjusts his hand to interlock their fingers.

_The fuck is wrong with me? As often as he’s been all over me recently, why am I getting all weak in the knees over hand holding?_

_Because it’s fucking fantastic!_

_But still._

Things only become worse for Wade as the date progressed.

When then go to sit down, Peter slips into the same side of the booth. Wade gives him a curious look.

“What? This makes people watching easier.” Peter then slides down the seat a bit more, until his hip is touching Wade’s. “Plus, I get to sit closer to you.”

As they eat their pitas, Peter toys playfully with him. He nudges at him and gives him sweet comments along with a whole slew of other things. At one point, Wade grabs Peter’s wrist in excitement, wanting to point out the tiny service dog that is walking by their window. When he lets go, both men notice the blotch of tzatziki sauce Wade has smeared on the side of Peter’s wrist. Wade immediately goes for a napkin, apologizing for getting sauce on him. He stills when he sees Peter raise his wrist to his mouth, licking him clean while trying to lock eyes with Wade.

Wade’s completely floored by how flirtatious Peter is being, suddenly realizing that he’s flirted with him plenty in the past, though tonight it’s like an onslaught.

It doesn’t take long for Wade to regain his bearings and start to feel fantastic about this change of pace. He never realized that holding back all this time was draining. But now, as he begins to flirt back with Peter, he actually feels relaxed, a bit relieved to be able to say and do what he wants without fear of pressuring Peter.

As Peter is talking about a scene in the movie he thought was poorly done, Wade leans over and kisses him on the corner of his mouth, right there in the middle of the restaurant. Before he can sit back all the way, Peter grins at him and leans up to capture his lips. He then promptly continues his spiel as if nothing has happened.

_It feels good not having to hold back anymore. I feel ten pounds lighter and a hundred times prettier._

As they leave the restaurant, they end up standing in the middle of the sidewalk. Wade hasn’t really thought this through. He isn’t sure where they are going to go next or if there is even a ‘next’ to go to. All he initially intended to do was take Peter to the movies and possibly make out.

Peter brushes his hand against Wade’s, regaining his attention. “Want to go to my place since it’s only-”

Wade knows how close it is and immediately wraps an arm around Peter, steering him towards his own apartment. As soon as they’re inside his tiny studio room, Peter nods towards his bed. “If you give me a second, I’ll pull the futon upright so we can sit.”

“No need!” Wade nearly shouts as he drags Peter to the futon. He lays back on it, pulling Peter along with him until he’s laying on his chest. Wade immediately reaches up and holds him gently by the head to kiss him softly.

It is slow but deliberate, each taking their time to fully enjoy the press of lips, the catching of breaths, and the sly smiles in between kisses.

Peter used one arm to keep himself upright while they continue kissing, but his other hand is in constant motion, as if trying to feel every part of Wade that’s within reach. Wade responds by sliding his hands down, until he can lift up the back of Peter’s shirt. He runs his fingertips along his vertebrae, tracing up then down along the curve of his spine, across the hollows of his Venus dimples, then following a path of goosebumps racing up Peter’s side. Peter fidgets, breathing a laugh into their kiss.

Wade is starting to get hard, and doesn’t want Peter to notice, in case that might be too much too soon. He tries moving his leg to shift Peter just enough that he avoids his growing erection. However, between the teasing and the leg shift, Peter moves in the complete opposite direction of where Wade is trying to guide him.

Wade stills for a moment when he feels an unexpected pressure against his thigh.

_No… nah, it can’t be. There’s no way that-_

With a flick of his hips, Peter ruts up against Wade, removing the last bit of denial he has. Wade bites back a groan as Peter moves again to suck at Wade’s neck, this time causing his own erection to grind against Wade’s. Slowly repositioning his hands further down, Wade fights the urge to grab onto Peter and mindlessly buck up against him. He hesitates before saying, “Hate to bring even more romance into this, but I gotta use your bathroom.”

Peter slides off and lays down on the futon as Wade immediately stands up and rushes to the restroom. He leans on the sink for a moment, trying to steady himself.

_He was harder than me. What the hell?_

Wade takes a deep breath before turning on the faucet. He doesn’t think he can stop if they had keep on kissing, and feeling Peter’s erection only makes it more difficult. So he is a bit surprised with himself for managing to escape to the bathroom. With another steadying breath, Wade leans down and splashes cold water on his face. He looks at himself in the mirror, face still a bit flushed and now covered in droplets of water.

_Went from longing after him to getting him hard all in one day._

_I wanna take it slow for him, but he seems to like making me struggle._

As soon as Wade dries off his face and steps out of the bathroom, Peter shoots up in bed. Wade stills as Peter stares at him intently.

“Stay the night.”

Typically, after hanging out they would just go back to their respective homes. They only share a bed now when Peter’s napping in between school hours.

_But he wants me here… and for the whole night!_

Wade realizes that he’s still holding back some. He doesn’t know how serious Peter really is about them pretend dating in his head, especially since he’s had those feelings for a long time.

 _Plus, he said at times he wasn’t even sure. And heck, I was completely unaware until just hours ago… So, this was either the first, fortieth, or somewhere-in-between date. Asking me to stay could mean_ so many _things!_

_But, no. Slower is safer. So, what if my body immediately reacts to his request and makes me imagine all sorts of ways to break in that futon. It’s fine. I have control. I’ll just be a gentleman and tell him that maybe I should just go home and-_

“Please?”

Wade stares at Peter’s expectant look. It takes only seconds before he’s nodding along slowly and saying, “Yeah, I’ll stay.”

 _Shit. Shit shit shit! But what does this_ mean _!?_

Peter grins and scoots to one side. He settles back down on the bed before patting the other side, jerking his head slightly to get Wade to go over.

“Man, I feel silly for saying this, but I’m super excited. We haven’t had a sleepover in, what, maybe a year?”

_Sleepover? SLEEPOVER? Welp, looks like we’re going with first date mode. Wonder how much sleep I can get while S U F F E R I N G!_

Wade goes to lay down on the other side of the futon, struggling to get comfortable as the middle of the makeshift bed starts to sink a little as the mechanism responsible for keeping it flat is strained under their combined weight. Wade attempts to scoot closer to Peter, moving a hand under his own head, but he ends up pushing the pillow away in the process. He reaches for it but only succeeds in wedging it in between the futon and the wall. Reaching over his head in an attempt to grab the pillow, Wade remains flat against the futon. He refuses to turn his body in case it puts too much pressure on this chintzy piece of furniture. At one point, maybe he feels it, but the pillow barely budges as if it’s caught on something.

Wade hears a heavy sigh and turns towards Peter who’s shaking his head at him.

“You’ll never get it like that. Besides, the cross bars are down there. You have to get it from the side.”

“The side? What are you-”

Peter crawls over him, trying to reach under the futon from a different angle. Wade clutches him with one hand, trying to prevent Peter from falling as he insists on leaning even further over. Wade lays there frozen, with Peter draped across his chest with his ass so close to his face.

_He’s gotta be doing this shit on purpose._

“Got it!”

Peter starts wriggling back towards his side of the bed, tempting Wade to keep his eyes on Peter’s behind for as long as possible. Having retrieved his pillow, Peter sits upright and hands it to Wade.

“It’s an annoying trick I had to learn since it seems to happen all the time. Kinda wish I had a real bed in here so I could get a headboard. That would help a lot!”

Peter starts talking about the movie again as he lays back down, but Wade’s mind is elsewhere.

_Maybe I should get a bedframe with a headboard for our bed…_

_Wait,_ our _bed?_

_No. That’s right. Our bed._


	13. One Hell of a Work Break

A couple weeks later, Deadpool is pacing on the corner, waiting for Peter to show up. Earlier that morning, Peter had assured him that he would be there on time, but he’s already 10 minutes late, and Wade can’t wait much longer.

After another minute, Deadpool sees him jogging his way. Peter waves frantically as he crosses the street, dodging in between two taxis.

“Sorry about that. Something happened along the way,” Peter pants out as he comes to a stop in front of Wade.

“Oooh! Your Spidey-Senses went all tingly?”

“Please don’t say that. It sounds weird coming from you…”

“But you did hero work, right?”

“Eh, I just called the cops. I don’t have my suit, so I can’t… you know…”

“Oh.” Wade is a bit disappointed. He loves hearing all about Spider-Man’s exploits. It makes him feel proud just knowing the guy.

Looking around uneasily, Peter asks, “Why did you want to meet here of all places?”

“Oh! Because I have a question for you.” Wade reaches into a pouch on his belt, then spazzes a little when he finds that it only contains loose change and a random Lego piece. “Um… it’s here somewhere. Shit! Shit, shit, fuck… Peter, I swear…”

“What are you looking for.?”

“I had a key…” Wade starts checking every possible pouch and pocket.

“A key?”

“Yeah… I was going to give it to you in case you wanted to move in.” Deadpool looks up towards Peter before continuing. “I don’t mean it in a ‘moving fast in the relationship’ kind of way. It’s the same as my original offer. I just want to offer a place for you that doesn’t completely suck and-”

“Wade, I do appreciate it, but I have to think about it. I mean-”

“FUCK!” Wade shouts as a van drives by, dangerously close. Someone is leaning out the side door, and Wade finds himself being pulled inside. Wade watches as Peter tries chasing after him, his arms posed as if he’s tempted to web the car, but he turns his head to the crowd nearby.

_He can’t expose himself in front of them… but why is he trying to?_

The van continues to race off, and Wade watches as Peter slows down his sprinting, eventually coming to a stop.

Wade waves goodbye, and feels something in his glove, against the back of his hand. He wiggles the glove off and turns it over. The missing key falls out.

“Oh, come on!” He whines loudly.

Two days later, Wade rushes over to Peter’s apartment, chanting “please be home, please be home, please be home,” the whole time.

He knocks on the door and waits, rocking on his heels. He sees Peter open the door, rubbing sleep from his eyes, apparently having just woken up from a nap. Wade examines him further and realizes that Peter must have stolen one of his shirts during a previous visit to bring it home to nap in.

_BOYFRIEND SHIRT! HOLY SHIT. I didn’t even think about that!_

_Fuck! Why won’t he move in with me so I can see this every day!?_

Wade stares for a moment at how the shirt has slipped off one shoulder, exposing his clavicle. He desperately wants to get his mouth on that but knows better.

Instead, he waves and says “Hi!” to a confused Peter, before entering the apartment and pulling up his mask in the process.

“You’re back!? Where did you go!?”

Wade grabs a can of ginger ale from the fridge and downs half of it before answering. “Uh, I’m on that mission. Didn’t I tell you?”

“NO! You didn’t! You just talked about some key, then you got snatched away in that creeper kiddy napping van.”

“Oh, no, that was my ride. I mean, didn’t the suit give it away?”

“No! Because I’ve learned that what you wear is zero indication of anything.” Peter put his hands on his hips, and the way that the shirt bunches in makes him look even smaller.

_IT’S FREAKING ADORABLE._

Wade starts to apologize for dropping the ball on that one, but Peter rushes towards him and wraps his arms around his middle.

“I’m glad you made it back safely though… I missed you…”

“You missed me?” Wade says half teasingly and half incredulously, given it has only been a day.

_Shit, he must have been really worried…_

Peter pulls back and looks up at Wade. He barely nods before pulling the mask off all the way and leaning up to kiss him.

Wade tries to pull him closer, but he’s strapped to the nine millimeters. He hustles to remove all his weapons, his equipment, anything that can get in the way, while allowing Peter to continue to pepper his face with kisses.

Wade grabs onto Peter’s shoulders, guiding him back until Wade can step over the pile of weapons now covering Peter’s kitchenette.

Peter then grabs his hand and leads him to the futon, still laid flat from Peter’s nap. He reclines back on it, pulling Wade down with him. Wade fumbles beside Peter, who grabs his face and resumes kissing him, slowly, lazily, as if they have all the time in the world. Laying down next to him and pulling Peter closer, Wade works both arms around his waist to pull him tightly against himself.

Peter nips at Wade’s bottom lip before kissing it once more. He works his mouth along Wade’s jawline, causing him to shiver a little as he mouths at that spot just below his ear. Wade feels Peter grab onto his hips, working his hands further down, as if he’s trying to subtly grab Wade’s ass.

_What’s gotten into-_

Wade’s ability to think has short-circuited as Peter starts to suck at the base of his neck. Reality returns when he feels Peter rut up against him.

“Damn, Baby Boy, if you keep that up, I won’t be able to hold back.”

Peter readjusts his hips as he ceases sucking on Wade’s skin. He rolls his hips again, and Wade can feel just how hard Peter is for him this time.

“Good.” Peter chuckles quietly before nipping at Wade’s neck.

Wade grits his teeth.

_He’s testing me, I know he’s testing me. And he knows how bad I am at tests. C’s at best._

Wade breathes out a small gasp as he feels Peter grab his cock through his suit. He rubs his hand up and down, lightly squeezing it a few times, as he resumes kissing Wade.

Wade struggles to remove his gloves with his arms wound around Peter’s back. But once he manages, he’s able to get a hand on Peter’s hip, sliding up underneath his oversized shirt, until he’s touching bare skin. He moves it closer to the front, dipping a bit lower until he can trace a few fingers inside Peter’s waistband. He feels Peter squeeze his dick once more before reaching down to cup his balls.

“I’m serious. You can’t keep teasing me or else I’ll-”

“That’s fine.” Peter interrupts before giving him one last chaste peck. “I don’t want you to hold back.”

Wade waits one full second before leaping up to pin Peter down onto the futon and climbing on top of him.

He kisses him hard, using both hands to tug at the waist of Peter’s pajama bottoms. The strength he uses not quite enough to pull them down, only tease. He then leans back far enough to speak, his lips still brushing over Peter’s.

“Can I? Can I touch you?”

Peter freezes for a moment too long, and Wade worries if he’s somehow misread things and gone too far.

“Only if I can touch you, too.”

Wade has never tried to get out of his suit faster. He watches, fascinated, as Peter pulls down his own pajama bottoms and rucks Wade’s borrowed shirt up, exposing his abs.

Wade moves in closer, taking the time to move his hands up along Peter’s thighs, over his hips, and around his torso. He presses his lips to Peter’s stomach a few times before sliding a hand down, grasping Peter’s cock. He pumps his hand slowly up and down experimentally before gazing back up at Peter. Wade lets out a small, breathy gasp at the desperate look on Peter’s face. He starts to move his hand faster, the action eliciting a whine from the back of Peter’s throat.

“Not fair. Move closer,” Peter demands before moaning out loud.

Hearing his eager voice and witnessing his hand grip the sheets, Wade feels that he has no choice but to comply. He scoots closer, still toying with Peter’s cock all the while, until he’s laying down next to him. Peter scrambles to get his hand on Wade’s dick, immediately running his fingers and thumb all around the head, spreading precum over both of them. Wade groans long and low before gently biting into Peter’s shoulder to muffle himself. After he lets go, he moves his face closer to give Peter a quick peck on the cheek.

In trying to turn towards Wade, Peter twists the shirt, causing it to expose more of his shoulder. Wade feels that same urge again from when Peter first opened the door, but this time he doesn’t hold back. He immediately seals his lips to Peter’s clavicle, causing the smaller man to moan softly as he always does when Wade touches his neck or shoulder. Wade discovered this little cute factoid about Peter just a couple of weeks ago and has been waiting to exploit it for some time .

_And now’s that time!_

He keeps kissing Peter along any part of skin not covered by the shirt, making him squirm and whine breathily. Suddenly struck by a brilliant idea, Wade opens his mouth wider and starts sucking relentlessly on the skin beneath him. Peter lets out a moan much louder and higher pitched than Wade has ever heard from him before. His body reacts instantly, and he thrusts up into Peter’s closed fist.

“Wade,” Peter says softly, tilting his head back to give him better access.

Once Wade is satisfied with the new hickey, he slides his thumb over the tip of Peter’s cock as he continues jerking him off, causing him to shudder. He then moves his other hand lower until he is also grabbing Peter’s balls.

Peter’s breathing is now more akin to gasping. He lets out a keen when Wade twists his hand just so. Kissing Wade hard, Peter successfully distracts him while he sneaks his other hand down as well. Wade breaks their kiss with a loud curse as Peter begins working him with both hands now.

There’s a bit of masculine pride, or something similar, that makes Wade feel he needs to get Peter off first, but with the way Peter is kissing him and toying with his cock, he doesn’t think that will happen. He jerks him faster than before, using his other hand to grope the ass that he’s admired for so long. His motions are stuttered though, as he struggles to fight against the urge to buck up into Peter’s hands, torn between being on the brink of an orgasm and wanting to enjoy Peter’s touch for as long as possible.

However, Peter proves to be a bit too skilled for Wade, sending him over the edge unexpectedly as Wade moans into his mouth and pulls back so that he’s not panting directly in Peter’s face. At this point, his own hand has slowed down, but as soon as he catches his breath, he’s filled with even more determination to get his boyfriend to cum hard.

Wade dives back in to kiss him while rolling them over, until Peter is laying on his back. Wade straddles his hips, stroking Peter’s dick using subtle yet skilled motions from his thumb and wrist. He leans forward and kisses Peter, who’s now writhing beneath him and breathing harder than before. Peter grips his biceps, going back and forth between feeling Wade up and holding onto him for dear life. When Peter starts fucking up into his hand, Wade knows he finally has him teetering on the edge.

Wade lowers himself to nip and lick at Peter’s neck, making him thrust hard enough that his back arches off the futon.

“Cum for me,” Wade whispers in his ear before kissing down his jaw. He works his mouth towards Peter’s, and once there, Peter pulls back and moans far too loud for the paper thin walls of his little studio apartment. Wade feels Peter’s cock pulse as he climaxes and looks down to see streaks of semen now coating Peter’s stomach and shirt.

He rolls off Peter and lays beside him as he works to calm his breathing. There’s a silly grin on his face as he stares at Peter, who finally looks over and quirks an eyebrow before bursting out in laughter. “Why are you looking at me like that?”

“Because I like making you cum.”

“OH MY GOD!” Peter looks mortified. His face is already flushed from the sex, but Wade believes he’s deepened it even more with his comment.

Sitting up, Peter peels off the shirt he stole from Wade.

“What are you doing!?” Wade half-shouts, sitting up as well.

“I just jizzed all over this. I can’t keep wearing it.”

Wade’s shoulders slump for a moment, a little sad that the whole boyfriend shirt moment has now passed.

Once both men clean up and redress, Peter now dressed in one of his own shirts. Grabbing his bookbag and retrieving a DVD of a documentary on the fast food industry, Peter asks, “Wanna order some terrible to-go food and watch this?”

Wade gasps in delight, until his phone goes off. He quickly looks down at it and frowns. “UGH! Not _now_!”

“What?”

Wade looks back up at Peter and gives him a pained expression. “As much as I love the idea of eating greasy foods ironic to whatever documentary you’ve been assigned in class, I’m technically still on that mission.”

“WHAT!?”

Wade nods his head fervently. “Yeah. It’s kinda a local mission, but it’s taking longer than expected. I had a break and-” Wade’s phone goes off again. He fumbles to silence it. “Shut it! I’m on my way! But yeah, I had a break and decided to stop by since I found the key!”

He rushes back to his piles of weapons and removes the key he had taped to the bottom of a magazine clip. He hands it over to Peter who looks warily at him.

“I know this looks bad. I seriously had no intention to jerk and dip,” Wade said, making a crude gesture with his hand. “I merely wanted to drop this off and-”

Wade’s phone goes off again, and he curses loudly. He hastily gathers up his gloves, mask, and weapons, and stands upright. “I want you to have the key regardless. You know, so you don’t have to knock or wait on me to be home. My apartment is still open to you even if you don’t wanna move in.”

When Wade’s phone goes off for a fourth time, he kisses Peter on the forehead and darts out the door.


	14. Bedframes and Bullet Holes

A couple weeks later, Wade receives a text stating that Peter’s now between classes and intends on napping at Wade’s apartment. Wade is unable to text back at the moment and begins to worry. He eventually calms himself when he remembers that Peter has used the spare key a few times before.

 _Plus, he didn’t ask if he could come over. He said he_ is _coming over. So, I should be fine without responding, right?_

Wade hears the front door opening followed by the sound of Peter’s voice calling out to him.

“In the bedroom!”

Peter goes in and sees Wade lounging on his bed, surrounded by all the pillows and blankets in the apartment.

“Wade, what are you doing?”

“I’m enjoying every soft item in the house. Speaking of…” Wade makes an awkward gesture with his arm, as if he is trying to beckon Peter towards him. Laying down against Wade, Peter tries to get comfortable. Wade tries to shift a little to make help, but he fails miserably. Eventually, Peter manages a good position all on his own.

“I thought you were going to get a bedframe today. Isn’t that what you said this morning?”

“I thought about it, but I kinda like the bed like this, with tons of bedding all around. It’s nice. And it’s just what we need after a long night of patrolling. Just a room to slink into and fall down in, straight into much needed sleep.”

“Hrm… if you say so…”

Neither say much else about the situation after that. Peter just sets his alarm and curls up closer to Wade.

As soon as Peter is asleep, Wade starts flexing his legs and arms slowly. They’re functioning better now, with more natural movement rather than flopping around, but it still hurts. Fixing broken bones is always painful and inconvenient.

Four days later, Wade gets a message from Peter asking him to go get breakfast foods for dinner. Wade replies back that he has plenty in his fridge for that, but Peter doesn’t respond.

After a while, Peter texts him again asking if he has orange juice as well.

 _Wade:_ Of course. Why?

Once again, Peter doesn’t text anything back.

Finally, Wade’s phone starts buzzing. “Sup, Petey-pie!”

“Is there any breakfast item you’re out of stock on at all?”

“I’m afraid not. What’s going-”

“Wade. Just leave.”

“What?”

“I was trying to be slick about it, but could you just leave your apartment for like 30 minutes?”

“Okay… but why?”

Wade hears Peter sigh heavily on the phone. “It’s a surprise.”

“You know what… I think I do need more juice after all.”

“Thank you,” Peter says softly.

Wade runs to the closest grocery store, bouncing impatiently in line, wanting to hurry home.

_Peter said he wanted me out of there for 30 minutes, but I can’t wait! I want that surprise now!_

Wade rushes back home, clutching the carton of orange juice to his chest. When he opens the door, he sees his mattress propped up against the couch and Peter looking up at him in horror. He’s pulling out a pink quilt from a duffle bag.

“What are you doing?” Both men shout at once.

“Wade… you really couldn’t wait 30 minutes?”

“NOPE!” Wade goes to place the juice in the fridge before he turns and leans on the counter, watching Peter curiously. “So, uh… what are you doing? Cause it looks like you’re trying to build a fort…”

Peter finishes pulling the quilt out, tossing it haphazardly on the mattress. “Actually, I was. Well, I was _trying_ to-”

Wade squeals in delight, immediately running over to help. He pauses for a moment, before saying, “Wait! I’ll get the rest of the bedding from the bedroom!” As he runs off, Peter grabs his arm and pulls him back.

“Don’t worry about that, I got everything we need.” Peter shows him all the bedding balled up on the couch, hidden by the mattress. “Just stay here and help me with the fort, then we can have brinner in it.”

Wade suddenly wraps Peter in a hug. “I don’t know what I did to deserve you, but I’m glad it happened.”

After some rearranging, they manage to get the furniture just right. They build what Wade deems as ‘the most epic of epic pillow forts.’ He falls asleep curled up next to Peter not long after they finish eating brinner, under a sea of quilts Peter borrowed from his Aunt May’s place.

The next morning, Peter says he’s just going to hang out there since he has a lot of studying to do. Wade, however, has to go talk to some people about an upcoming mission as well as run a handful of typical errands. He leaves Peter behind in their pillow fort that he has every intention of coming back and joining him in. However, when he comes home with an armful of groceries from the market, he finds the living room now mostly back to normal.

“Petey!?”

“Yeah!” Wade hears Peter’s voice coming from the bedroom as he sets the groceries down.

“The epic fort!” Wade whines loudly.

He can barely hear Peter’s laughter as he approaches the bedroom. “Come in here! I have a surprise!”

Wade jogs the last few steps but finds himself not as thrilled at the last surprise. Instead, he feels as though he’s had the wind knocked out of him. Stepping into the bedroom, he sees that Peter has put the bed back up. Except now, there’s a bed frame complete with a headboard – a headboard that has two bullet holes in it.

Wade goes over and pokes a finger into one of the bullet holes. He looks back over at Peter a bit sheepishly. “Oh… so you… you found it?”

“What happened?” Peter goes to stand in front of Wade, who is now sitting on the edge of the bed.

“So… I tried to assemble the frame myself, but there were some issues… may have shot the headboard once or twice-”

“Definitely twice. There are two bullet h-”

“You’re not a detective!” Peter quirks an eyebrow at Wade’s outburst, causing him to look away. “Anyways, I just decided to leave the frame there and keep using the bed like I have been… How did you find it anyways?”

“Well, a few days ago I went to check out the place, since you keep doing updates and talking about moving in and stuff.”

_Wait. Is he scoping the place out to move in here!? Does that mean-_

“But I couldn’t seem to open the other door. It would hardly move. I had to practically squeeze myself into the room. There was a bedframe stuck diagonally in it, a bit twisted and damaged, not including your little bit of gun rage.”

“A little rage can be healthy.”

“Wade.”

“Fine.”

“Did you try to assemble the frame in the other room because of the space, then got it stuck when you tried to move it to this room?”

Wade does not want to answer that, unwilling to admit that Peter’s assumption is spot on. “So… you managed to get it through the door somehow?”

“Not exactly. After cleaning up the taco wrappers and that Ikea box you ripped to shreds, I had to disassemble the frame and then bring it here to reassemble, but I needed to move the mattress first, so-”

“THE FORT WAS A DISTRACTION.” Wade lays back on the bed with a heavy sigh. “I feel so used.”

“Yes, it was, but I’ll make plenty of other forts with you to make up for it.”

“You’d better!” Wade scolded, sitting back up a bit.

Peter gives him a nod to confirm. “Anyways, I’m still a little confused about one thing.”

“What?”

“I had to squeeze in there. It was extremely painful. And you’re a lot bigger than me. How did you manage to get back out of that room?”

Wade lays back further, rolling onto one hip, and starts picking at the throw blanket Peter has laid out over the bed.

“I noticed there was an open window with a crushed bush directly beneath it. You know anything about that?”

Wade starts humming to himself.

“Plus, you weren’t moving much when we were napping, and your arm was doing this weird thing.” Peter tries to wave his arm at an impossible angle. “I don’t know if it was broken or dislocated or-”

“Fine! Yes! I jumped out the window. Happy!?”

Peter takes a step closer, placing a hand on Wade’s knee. “Actually, no. I don’t like it when you get hurt.”

Wade gives Peter a small grin. They both know Wade can heal but hearing him say that…

_God, he makes my heart ache in the best way._

“How did you get back up here anyways.”

“Oh my god!” Wade groans loudly. “It took _forever_. Literally the whole day. I was only in bed for maybe 10 minutes before you showed up.”

Peter laughs quietly.

“And no one noticed?”

Wade shakes his head. “Nah, I’m telling you. This place is perfect for Spidey. Can come and go undetected. It’s like a quiet no-man’s land out here. Well, as quiet as a place can be in New York.”

Wade watches as Peter nods briefly before glancing back at the bullet holes in the headboard. Wade lays back on the bed with a heavy sigh. “I feel so _stupid!_ ”

“It’s fine. You just got frustrated, but there’s a bedframe now, so it’s all good.”

Wade groans in annoyance.

“I mean, you heart was in the right-”

Wade cuts him off with an even louder groan. He’s starting to get a little annoyed at Peter’s kind way of rejecting his attempts of making the place habitable for him.

A brief moment of silence settles between the two of them until Peter says, “How much longer are you going to lay there and pout because I was hoping you would christen this bed with me.”

It only takes a second for Wade to sit up, staring at Peter. He bites his lip and gives him a questioning glance, hoping he has heard him right. Peter then quirks an eyebrow at him, a slight twitch in his lips as if he was holding back a smirk. Immediately standing up, Wade pulls Peter closer to him.

“I’m done pouting, so…”


	15. So… the bed works…

Wade reels Peter in until he’s flush against him. Running his hands up and down Peter’s sides as he kisses him, Wade nips at his bottom lip. Just as suddenly, Wade feels Peter running his own hand up Wade’s back, hiking his shirt higher in the process. Wade takes a step back, allowing Peter to finish removing the shirt. As he does so, he leaves kisses on Wade’s stomach and chest, working his mouth back up to Wade’s. Once there, he gives him the neediest and breathiest kiss yet, pressing up against him. Wade shivers a little before kissing back, his own hands slowly work to remove Peter’s shirt. He takes his time, though, more focused on feeling all of Peter’s muscles shift as he languidly rocks against Wade.

Peter eventually pulls back from the kiss and finishes removing his own shirt as quickly as possible. He tosses it aside as he stares at Wade, gently toying with his bottom lip between his teeth. Wade leans down and starts mouthing at his neck, hands slowly drifting down Peter’s back that elicit a breathy gasp from him before he clings tightly to Wade’s upper arms. Working his hands down until he’s firmly grasping Peter’s ass, Wade squeezes and causes Peter to buck up against him. Wade’s mouth freezes at the base of Peter’s neck, not expecting to feel an erection so soon.

Peter’s hands slide down his arms, letting go, before coming to rest in between them. He quickly resumes kissing Peter’s neck and nipping at his shoulders, as Peter fumbles to unbutton Wade’s jeans. Sucking a hickey onto Peter’s skin, just below the shoulder, Wade draws a low whine from the back of Peter’s throat. Peter’s hands lose their grip momentarily when he finds himself distracted by Wade’s mouth and hands, the latter still groping his ass.

Peter eventually does get Wade’s jeans undone, promptly reaching inside. Wade pulls his mouth away in an instant, leaving a thin trail of spit as he gasps from the sensation of Peter jerking him off without warning.

Wade takes a step back, spinning them around until Peter’s the one standing in front of the bed now. Steadying himself during the shift, Peter reaches up with both hands to hold onto Wade’s shoulders. He slides one hand down to resume touching Wade, but finds himself distracted, his fingers clutching onto Wade’s hip as his lets out a sharp breath. Wade has successfully repaid the favor by grabbing Peter’s cock through his pants, rubbing it a few times before working his sweats and boxers down the length of his thighs. He then starts shimmies his own jeans off while Peter finishes undressing by himself. Awkwardly stumbling forward, Wade tries to finish kicking off his pants as he simultaneously steps closer to Peter, wanting to touch him immediately.

He presses against him, their knees bumping as he finishes stepping out of his jeans, before reaching up to hold him by the face and pull him in for a kiss. Peter deepens it and slides his arms around Wade’s waist. Dragging his hands down until he’s caressing the top of Wade’s ass, Wade starts to mimic the action with one of his own hands, but chooses instead to divert his touch more towards the front. Peter quickly follows suit. Soon, both men find themselves kissing passionately while their hands fumble between them, grasping each other’s cocks and stroking them lazily.

When Peter speeds up his hand, Wade breaks the kiss. He presses his face up against Peter’s cheek, panting a few times before saying, “Get on the bed.”

Peter stops and immediately starts stepping backwards. He grabs both of Wade’s arms, pulling him down onto the bed with him.

Wade positions himself to straddle Peter’s lap. He arches his back, leaning forward until he can kiss Peter. Their frenzied desperation is no longer evident, as they slowly kiss, hands gently caressing whatever part of each other they can reach. When Peter sucks on Wade’s bottom lip, pulling it a little. Wade breathes out a groan and slides his hands back up Peter’s arms, gently shoving at Peter’s shoulder until he’s lying flat on his back. Wade makes his way down Peter’s body, ignoring how Peter sits up just enough to watch him creep lower, a mix of confusion and intrigue on his face.

With no warning, Wade takes all of Peter’s length into his mouth. He pulls off, grinning to himself, when Peter gasps and throws his head back onto the bed.

“Good?” Wade asks, immediately sucking Peter into his mouth once again.

Peter’s moans turn into gasps as Wade begins slowly bobbing his head up and down Peter’s cock.

“Y-yeah,” Peter whispers before moaning again.

Wade chuckles slightly, Peter’s cock still in his mouth. The vibrations cause Peter to shudder, his own breathy giggle following suit.

“You sure like toying with me, don’t you?”

Wade pulls off again, one hand slowly working Peter’s length to help spread their mix of spit and precum around. “Of course, but I love _pleasing_ you more.”

Leaning down to resume sucking him off, Wade uses one hand to slowly massage his balls, while the other holds onto Peter’s hip to prevent him from bucking too wildly. Peter reaches down with his own hand, grabbing onto the hand resting on his hip.

“I can see that,” he says with a moan at the end.

Peter slowly loses control of his breathing as Wade works the tip of cock with his mouth, his hand meeting his lips as it strokes along the length of his shaft. His pants turns into whimpers as Wade takes him all in again, lips pressing down to the base.

Wade’s usually the more talkative out of the two of them, but whenever he sucks Peter off, he can’t help but shower Wade with compliments, which are interrupted by the subtle jerk of his hips and punctuated by exquisite moans. He tells Wade how good he is, how great he feels, how amazing he thinks Wade is, and how he considers himself lucky to even be with Wade.

With all the ego boosting and Peter rapidly unraveling beneath him, Wade’s at his wit’s end. His own dick demanding attention as it leaks out all over the bed. He pulls his mouth off of Peter’s cock with a loud, wet pop.

“So, when you said christen the bed, did you have anything specific in mind?”

Peter, still breathing hard, nods. “Yes… all of it.”

_Holy. Fuck._

“All… as in… all the way?”

Peter smirks. “Yeah, if you want to-”

“I WANT! I most definitely want that! But, uh… lemme go grab something real quick.”

Wade tries to get off the bed, but Peter sits up, catching his arm. Wade freezes as he watches Peter lay back down, reaching up under the pillow next to him. He pulls out a condom and a bottle of lube.

“Dang, so you really were expecting this, weren’t you?”

Peter darts his eyes away, and Wade can see the flush spreading across his face and chest. Worried that he’s embarrassing him, Wade surges up to kiss him hard before saying, “Good, because I’ve been holding back for _far_ too long.”

Peter smirks at him. “I know.”

“You know!?”

“I found those,” Peter gestures to the condom on the bed and lube now in Wade’s hands, “in the bottom of the grocery bag, so I figured you were planning something eventually.”

“Of course! Pretty much since the day I saw that cute Spidey booty.”

Peter rolls his eyes, before yelping loudly, not expecting a lubed-coated finger to press beneath his balls so soon.

“Too wet?”

“Too cold!”

Wade chuckles a little. “Don’t worry, we’ll get you nice and warmed up soon.”

Wade leans up for a moment, kissing Peter tenderly, before placing his hand back on Peter’s balls. He slides it back slowly, pressing in with his index finger. Peter spreads his legs further, bending his knees a little to lift his legs up, when Wade pauses.

_Just watching him trying to get more comfortable is hot as fuck._

He continues moving his index finger down, pressing in between Peter’s cheeks. He eventually feels Peter’s entrance and runs his fingertip around it. Peter squirms a little, but soon stills. Wade then traces his finger across it a few times before finally pushing in. He succeeds getting up to the second knuckle before pausing.

“You still okay?”

Peter bites his lip but nods. Wade waits a moment before continuing further. He manages to slip his entire finger inside and starts curling the tip when Peter releases a heavy breath, as though he’s been holding it in this whole time.

“Just breathe. You’re doing great.”

Peter attempts to say something in return but can only let out a pleasured howl.

_Bingo!_

Wade continues to brush his finger against his prostate, drawing out desperate moans from Peter’s lips. After a while of this, he removes his finger slowly, and applies a little bit more lube.

This time, Wade works two fingers inside Peter. He grimaces a little, but Wade coaxes him through it with whispers of encouragement. Wade does a scissoring motion with his fingers until Peter’s breathing becomes more relaxed, his gasps more pleasured than tense.

Wade slowly moves his hand back, to remove one finger as he tries to find Peter’s prostate again, leaning over to kiss him. Peter grabs his shoulder, kissing back hard before he breaks away with a loud moan.

With another small laugh, Wade starts prepping Peter for three fingers. This takes a little longer, and Wade has to use his free hand to help lift one of Peter’s legs higher. Peter decides to just hook both of his legs up on Wade’s shoulders, moving his hips closer. Wade stills a moment and swallows, trying to suppress the urge to just remove his hand and go for it.

After a while, Peter sits up on his elbows, looking up at Wade with the neediest stare possible. There are still fingers inside him, but Peter reaches for Wade’s cock anyway. Wade removes his hand as Peter begins toying with the head.

“You okay, Petey?”

“I want… I want this inside me…”

Wade takes a moment to catch his breath after hearing that before shouting, “ON IT!”

He tears open the condom packet, rolling it on as quickly as possible, and lines himself up with Peter’s hole.

He slowly pushes in, one hand rubbing soothing circles on Peter’s hip. Wade keeps asking if Peter is okay, if he needs to stop or go slower, but Peter continues saying he’s fine. By the time he gets all the way inside of him, Peter has gone limp.

_Fuck. I’m hurting him._

Wade tries to pull out a little when Peter tells him to stop.

“Could you… could you just wait a moment… _then_ go slow?”

“Of course,” Wade says softly, wishing he could lean forward and kiss that pained look off his face without adding to the discomfort. After a moment, Peter shifts his hips slightly, and Wade has to hold himself back from moving as well.

“Go slow,” Peter breathes out.

Wade takes his time leaning forward, pressing into Peter just a bit more. He bends his back and pushes Peter’s legs forward, just enough to kiss Peter. Doing this as tenderly as possible before slowly moving his hips back and forth, Wade keeps his thrusts shallow. He gradually moves his hips back a little further each time, until he’s no longer just rocking into Peter, but slowly pushing in and pulling out of him. Peter starts moaning into the kiss when he picks up the pace.

Eventually breaking the kiss, Peter throws his head back. “Harder!”

Wade responds immediately, sitting up to grab him by the waist and thrusting with more force. Peter gasps loudly as he reaches above his head, gripping the pillow with both hands. Wade watches as Peter breathes harder, his face contorting along with his quiet sounds of pleasure, hair bouncing with Wade’s thrusts, a few strands not moving but instead sticking to the sweat beading on Peter’s forehead.

“Fuck, you’re beautiful, Petey.”

Peter smirks and glances back at Wade. Between panted breaths he snarks, “You’re only saying that because I let you put your dick inside me.”

“I’d still be saying that if your dick was inside me instead.”

Peter moans. “Maybe next time, then.”

“And for the record,” Wade slams into him harder this time, on purpose. “I’d say it even if no dicks were involved.”

“If you say so,” Peter teases, moving his legs to wrap around Wade’s waist.

Wade slides his hands down until he’s gripping Peter’s hips. He glances down and sees that Peter is hard again, clearly enjoying this a lot more now than when Wade first entered him. Wade reaches down and starts stroking him.

“Oh hell,” Peter breathes out, back arching at the touch. Peter reaches down with both hands, fisting the blankets. He jerks his hips, struggling to handle the difference of rhythms between Wade’s hips and his hand.

As they continue, Wade feels one of Peter’s knees slipping off his shoulder, so he pauses just long enough to readjust their position. In doing so, he’s lined himself up to hit Peter’s prostate as soon as he starts thrusting again. Peter slaps a hand over his mouth, stifling the loud cry trying to escape. Wade continues to thrust into him, trying to hit that same spot as much as he can, his other hand working Peter’s leaking shaft.

“Doing okay?”

Peter stifles his moans against his hand as he nods fervently.

“You sure?” Wade teases. He’s still thrusting but now his hand is focused only on the tip of Peter’s cock, repeatedly rubbing his thumb across that spot on the underside of the head that’s extra sensitive.

Peter nods again before removing his hand. “Yes. I’m… I’m close…”

Wade grips Peter’s hip tighter as he tries to maintain his assault on Peter’s prostate. He goes back to jacking Peter’s full length, his motions stutter as he’s more focused on the sounds Peter makes each time he enters completely. Soon, Peter is scrambling to reach up over his head. Wade watches the muscles in Peter’s arms flex as he grips the top of the headboard and arches his back off the mattress.

“Wade… Wade, don’t stop,” Peter gasps.

Wade nods, even though Peter’s won’t see it because his eyes are screwed shut. He thrusts a few more times and hears Peter sob out his name. He watches as Peter shakes as he orgasms, deep groans coming from down in his throat as streaks of semen shoot across his stomach and chest.

Wade slows his hips and hand as Peter finishes riding it out. He eventually stills as Peter gulps in several deep breaths. His eyes flutter open as he says, “Aren’t you going to finish?”

With a loud moan in response, Wade grabs him by both hips this time, and starts thrusting again, this time fervently. Peter cries out, over-sensitized at this point, so Wade readjusts his position a little, leaning forwards toward Peter with his eyes closed. He thrusts a few times more when he feels Peter reaching down, gently caressing his hands over any part of Wade that he can reach. Wade opens his eyes and looks straight up at him.

“Cum for me, Wade.”

It okay takes a few more thrusts after that, before he does, groaning loudly as he finishes inside Peter. Wade slowly pulls out before rolling off to the side, laying next to Peter as he catches his breath. After a moment he gets up and kisses Peter quickly before leaving to dispose of the condom. When he returns, he finds that Peter has crawled into the bed and is buried under all the covers.

“Care to partake in some post-coitus cuddling?”

“You are _spoiling_ me today!” Wade shouts, rushing to join him in bed.

He holds Peter close to him for a moment before saying, “That wasn’t too bad, was it?”

“Nah, the bed seemed to hold up well enough.”

“Smartass,” Wade complains but kisses him on the nose.

“Seriously… that was great, if you couldn’t tell by the moans and the orgasm.”

“No need to sass, I was just making sure.”

Peter nods, nuzzling closer to Wade.

“Hey, so about the lease at your place…”

There’s a bit of silence before Peter responds, his breath warming a spot on Wade’s chest. “What about it?”

“When is it up again?”

Peter grumbles for a bit before saying, “Too soon. Faaar too soon.”

Wade laughs, “Well, have you thought about moving in at all? Offer is still on the table if you-”

**_BOOSH_ **

Both men sit up in bed, staring at the window as their room shakes with the sound of an explosion. They hastily get dressed and leave to defend their city once more.


	16. We? Go Home?

When they get to the source of the sound, they realize that Rhino has escaped and now has a crew of henchmen with him. They are tearing through the city and have apparently caused a gas explosion in a nearby building. Luckily, this happened early enough in their rampage, alerting Peter and Wade before even more destruction has occurred.

Currently, they are causing severe structural damage to the apartment being built next to the commercial building that exploded, risking a domino effect of destruction.

Both Deadpool and Spider-Man charge into the construction site, taking down all of the henchmen that get in their way, as they make their way closer to Rhino. Once they are within the skeletal framework of the apartment-to-be, Rhino manages to tear down several I-beams. Wade watches as piles of steel beams and poles fall towards him but soon sees Spider-Man swinging down as he webs a net to stop them from crashing down on him.

 _Just in time!_ Wade thinks as he turns his attention back towards the mob of henchmen ganging up on him. Deadpool barely registers the sounds of construction supplies ricocheting off of the building’s framework. He sees a few loose beams scatter around the fallen henchmen he’s just taken care of and jerks his head up towards the failing web-net that Spidey used to prevent their fall.

Before he can fully register the sight of all the falling construction materials, Deadpool spins around to the sound of Spider-Man shouting at him. He starts to respond but is suddenly knocked over by the masked hero himself. Wade groans in pain before quickly turning over in time to see a fallen metal pipe impale Spider-Man’s left shoulder as other parts of the building continue to fall down around them. Peter screams in pain before hunching forward, struggling to get his legs out from under the fallen debris. Wade feels his stomach drop at the sight of the blood pouring out from Spider-Man’s shoulder.

When they fight together, Wade always tries to play by Peter’s morals, for his sake. But now he has to play by his own rules for Peter’s life.

Deadpool rushes over, gunning down anyone who stands in his way. Spider-Man frees himself by the time Deadpool reaches him. While emptying out his entire magazine, Deadpool helps Spider-Man to safety, trying to keep a hand over the wound. He hears a commotion behind him and sees that the Avengers have finally arrived. Wade chooses to stay by Peter, trying to stop the bleeding as best he can.

Within a few minutes, all of the villains are apprehended and Deadpool is rushing a barely conscious Spider-Man over to Stark Tower so that Dr. Banner can treat him.

Wade paces around the front entrance of Stark tower, not being permitted inside and sure as hell not allowed to stay by Peter’s side as Dr. Banner tends to him. Wade grumbles to himself, taking all the blame for Peter’s injury.

 _If I had been more attentive, I wouldn’t have needed saving. I mean, I_ don’t _need saving. I can heal. But it must have just been his hero heart and all that adrenaline. He tried to save me and now… That was a lot of blood… He has his own healing factor but… can it heal him fast enough?_

Wade continues to wait for nearly half an hour and struggles to distract himself from his emotions. He is about to throw a decorative vase in frustration when Tony Stark appears. He sets it down carefully, feigning that he was just dusting off the side, before rushing towards Tony.

“What’s his status?”

“Well, apparently he’s lost his damn mind.”

“W-what do you mean?”

“He’s asking for you.”

Deadpool races through the building, Tony yelling at him each time he takes a wrong turn. He eventually finds the room Spider-Man is resting in. His mask is off and his suit is pulled down. There is a mass of bandages and gauze around his upper body and a brace for his right ankle. Wade slumps at the sight, but Peter just beams at him.

“About time you got here.”

Dr. Banner turns in his chair. “Don’t excite him too much or allow him to stand. I’m going to call in a prescription for him.”

“Prescription!? Why does he-”

Dr. Banner waves him off as he exits the room. “It’s just painkillers. Calm down.” He shouts from the hall.

Deadpool pulls off his mask and rushes towards Peter’s side. He stares at the lumps of gauze situated on Peter’s shoulder and left side of his chest.

Peter reaches over with his right hand and gently lifts Wade’s face towards his. His smile falters, giving him a concerned look as he says, “Why do you look like that?”

“Because… because you could have died!”

Peter rolls his eyes. “I’m fine now, so there’s no problem.”

Wade shakes his head. “I know why you did what you did. ‘Your heart’s in the right place’… but that’s _my job_. That’s supposed to be _your_ line for _me._ Because I’m the one that can regenerate, can come back from the dead if need be! You can’t! You’re lucky your heart was not in _the literal_ right place this time because it would have been in the wrong place, and I know that doesn’t make any sense but _please, PLEASE_ , don’t ever risk your life for me again!”

Wade lowers his voice and scoots closer to Peter. “I don’t care about much in this world, but I do care about you.”

Peter coughs out a laugh before smiling at him again, shaking his head.

Dr. Banner and Tony enter the room soon after that, and Wade stands, pulling on his mask again as he asks, “When can he go home?”

“A few minutes ago. We wanted him to have an escort, just in case, but there was an issue.”

Wade looks back and forth between Peter and Bruce. “An issue? What issue? I thought you said he was okay?”

Tony curses under his breath, looking away from them.

With a heavy sigh, Dr. Banner says, “He refused to go home with anyone else but you.”

Deadpool feels touched and has a sudden urge to just smother Peter with affection. However, he resists since he runs the risk of hurting Peter more and maybe even the risk of getting himself hurt when Peter hits him for kissing him in front of the Avengers. They haven’t talked about it, but Wade’s pretty sure there’s an unspoken rule about that.

Instead, he turns to Peter, and sees him looking away, his cheeks slightly flushed.

Dr. Banner approaches the side of Peter’s cot. With a low voice he hesitantly asks, “Is it safe for Deadpool to know your identity like this? And where you live?”

Peter nods, slowly trying to climb out of bed as Wade rushes to help him, holding him up with one arm. “Of course… it makes dating him a lot easier.”

The room is silent until Dr. Banner drops his clipboard. A loud eruption of heated discussion suddenly breaks out. There are collective shouts from Tony, from Bruce, and from Steve, who appears to have been outside in the hallway, listening in the entire time.

Peter tries to raise his hands to gesture for them to calm down, but ends up hurting himself in the process. As soon as Peter grimaces and clings to his left arm, the chatter dies down due to worry.

He then looks each Avenger square in the eye, one-by-one, before saying, “I’m an adult. I can make my own choices. And besides, when’s the last time Deadpool’s been a menace to you?”

“He replaced all my coffee grounds with grounded up charcoal,” Tony says flatly. “That was earlier this week.”

“We were in the middle of a prank war!” Wade shouts, throwing his free hand up in the air.

Tony pinches the bridge of his nose. “It’s not a prank war if you’re the only one participating.”

“No. That just means you suck at prank wars… and _I win_.”

Wade feels justified when Peter snorts in laughter. He glances over just in time to see Peter attempt to pull his suit back into place. Trying his best to help, Wade resists the urge to make a scathing comment about this being the first time he’s helped Peter put his clothes on instead of taking them off.

Once Peter is dressed, Dr. Banner tries to argue with him again, but Peter just reiterates that he feels safest with Wade and will not go home with anyone else but him.

Wade feels pride swell in his chest, and he gently draws Peter closer to himself.

“We’ll be leaving now.” Peter says, pulling his mask back on.

“You need to rest for a few days! No fighting crime and sure as hell no Deadpool shenanigans!” Dr. Banner calls out to him.

“Got it!” Peter says, before turning to Wade, bouncing on one foot. “This isn’t working. Do you think you can give me a piggyback…” When Wade glares at him, Peter clears his throat and lowers his voice. “Fine, fine. A spideyback ride?”

Wade squeals with excitement and helps Peter climb onto his back. He decidedly ignores the complaints from Tony in the background but only until they are one step away from being out of view. Then he turns around and shouts, “SUCK IT!”

When they get to Peter’s apartment, they have to sneak around the back to prevent anyone from seeing that Spider-Man is a resident there. Wade nervously watches as Peter makes it up to his apartment window, clearly favoring one arm and foot over the other ones. Once he makes it inside, Deadpool rushes towards the front of the building to enter as he normally does. Peter’s door opens as soon as he reaches it.

He is still in his suit but has removed the mask. Peter smiles softly at him and says, “Hey, sweetie.”

Wade freezes before he can get all the way inside Peter’s apartment.

_Sweetie? SWEETIE!?_

_Who is this and why isn’t his dick in my mouth right now?_

“Wade?”

“Right! Yes! What is it?”

“You coming in?”

Wade takes one large step to get inside the tiny studio apartment just enough for Peter to close the door. As soon as it shuts, Wade reaches for him. Peter resists when Wade tries to princess carry him, so Wade eventually concedes, looking at the futon and seeing that it is still upright.

“Oh, right, I need to fix that first.” He rushes to lay the futon flat, then goes back to try and dote on Peter, who is struggling to get changed into his civilian clothes. Wade helps him change, but once done, he immediately attempts to carry Peter back into bed again.

“Wade! What are you doing!?”

“You need rest! So I’m-”

“Right! So, put me down!”

Wade does but keeps his hands on him, careful to avoid his left shoulder.

Peter huffs in frustration before saying, “Just… let me pack, so I _can_ get some rest.”

“Pack?”

Peter gives him a subtle shrug with his right shoulder. “I just wanted to get a few things for now… before we go home.”

“We? Go home? WE!?” Wade stands there incredulously, trying to make sure he’s not reading into this the wrong way, as Peter laughs at him.

“Yes, we… I, uh… I might not have renewed my lease and severely slacked on finding my own place… so yeah…”

“Oh… so you need a new place soon?”

“Yeah, in less than a month, but… but I want you to know that I’m not doing this out of convenience or necessity. I’m doing it because I want to be near you.”

Wade closes the distance and gently cradles Peter’s head to his chest. He can feel Peter laughing into the fabric of his suit.

“So, I’m guessing you’re still cool with this?”

“Yes! The coolest! But I gotta ask… why now? I’ve been asking and asking and you-”

“I’m sorry… I just… At first, I was more concerned about you taking care of yourself first-”

“But I’m doing good now! I got designated laundry days and everything!”

Peter laughs against Wade’s chest before peeking up at him. “Yes, you _are_ doing good now, but I also felt like I would just be breaking my own heart by moving in with you and getting my hopes up. I was serious when I said I felt like that food truck festival was our first date. You know the next one is coming up in a month now, right? Do you know what it’s like to pine after someone for nearly a year and feel like life is teasing you with them?”

Wade pulls back and looks Peter square in the eye. “Would that be similar to pining after someone for even longer and having them make out with you while still _not_ moving in?”

Peter flushes and looks away. “Touché.”

“But what about after we started dating?”

Peter glances back at him, toying with his bottom lip between his teeth for a moment. “Honestly… I still felt like I was getting my hopes up. I didn’t know if I was moving too fast because I had been pretending for so long, or if it was okay to move in that soon. But regardless of our relationship status, I mainly didn’t want to be a bother. I already feel bad and overwhelmed about how accommodating you’ve been, and I didn’t want you to feel like you have to keep going out of your way and-”

“Oh my god, you beautiful idiot, just shut up!” Wade steps closer and presses Peter’s head to his chest again. “I _want_ you to be a bother. I want you there and all up in my business so that I can see you every day and be _your_ bother as well.”

Wade feels tense for a moment until Peter snorts out a laugh he has clearly tried to hold back. “In all seriousness though, I didn’t do all that home improvement shit because you were a bother, I did it because I freaking adore you and want you to feel at home with me! Heck, if I thought I ever had a real chance with you, I’d have started doing that kinda stuff after that time we fixed the water tower together.”

“Wade… that was our first mission together, there’s no way-”

“ _Exactly!_ ” Wade feels Peter shake his head against his chest. “Besides, if I _truly_ thought of you as a bother, I’d… I’d…” Wade gestures wildly with one arm before blurting out, “I’d swap out your coffee grounds with charcoal.”

“Please leave Tony alone.”

“Hush. Conversation for later.” Wade leans back a little and runs his fingers through Peter’s hair before tilting his chin up for a kiss. “But for now, I need you to know you’ve never been a bother to me, and most likely never will. So… you seriously going to _finally_ move in with me?”

Peter nods fervently as he murmurs, “Yes.”

Wade lets go and starts running around Peter’s apartment, grabbing all sorts of things at random. He tosses them onto the blanket on the futon and starts tying it up.

“Wade, what the hell are you doing?”

“I’m getting you packed up so you can-”

“Stop that!” Peter shakes his head and reaches for his bookbag. Wade rushes to help him but Peter waves him off. He watches as Peter packs up his laptop, a book, and only a few articles of clothing. “This will be all I need for the weekend.”

“For the… the weekend? But I thought you meant-”

“This is just for now. I gotta rest and heal. Then I can come back and grab the rest of-”

“I CAN DO IT! I CAN DO IT NOW!” Wade rushes towards the kitchenette but stops when Peter reaches for his arm. He turns back, frowning.

“Wade. Stop. If you let me do it my way, where I can help pack my own belongings after I heal... I’ll…” Peter hesitates for a moment before sighing. “I’ll let you princess carry me home.”

Wade snatches the bookbag up off the floor, slinging it onto his back before he carefully leans down and scoops Peter up into his arms. Peter wraps his right arm around Wades neck. “Thank you. Now just let me heal, and we can move my stuff _together_ after this weekend.”

Wade kisses him on the cheek and heads out the front door.

As they make their way to their apartment, Wade rambles about how excited he is and how much he adores Peter. Peter just quietly listens, letting him get all of his excited energy out because he needs bed rest.

Once Wade lays Peter down on their bed, he removes the bookbag and his own suit. He climbs into bed next to Peter and gingerly snuggles up to him, struggling to find a good place for his limbs.

“What are you doing?” Peter asks, laughter in his voice.

“Day one of coddling you.”

“Coddling me?”

“Yes. I’m gonna coddle the fuck out of you until you’re good enough to move apartments. We are totally using your futon bed as the new couch though, and I’m taking all the lightbulbs. That shit ain’t cheap. But after! I’ll coddle you even more once you’re all moved in.”

Peter smiles at him before giving him a quick kiss. “I’d like that.”

The End


End file.
